The Days of the Two Chibis
by Babybluekitten
Summary: Rei and Tala are turned into chibis after Rei has a fight with Kai about the Demo Boy's.Summary sucks,sorry but it's all I can think of.Yaoi KaiRei and TalaBryan.Don't like then don't read.Enjoy
1. Running into the Demo Boys and a Fight

**Disclaimer:** If I really owned it I wouldn't be living in this dump that supposed to be called home.

/ talking in Russian\

**Chapter One- Forming a Friendship**

What would you do if you woke up one morning and one of your teammates was turned into chibi? Then you turn around to find one of your ex-teammates also turned into a chibi also? Well this is how my story started and what I went through. It's actually weird when I think about.

I mean I used to be so cold, so heartless, so closed up. But that day Rei was turned into a chibi my life change. It should have changed his life and in way it did, but not as much as mine. Anyway I shut up now and tell you the story so here I go.

"Kai, we are going to the arcade. You wanna come?" a boy with long, black hair and golden eye's asked the tall two-toned hair boy in their shared room. Kai was lying on his bed that was on the right side of the room.

"Me go to a childish place? No." he replied in cold voice. Rei face fell but he quickly put his smile back on.

"Ok, just wondering."

"Be back at seven. Training will start at five o'clock in the morning." Rei sighed and walked out of the room. He told the other two team members what their caption said earning twin groans in return.

Kai heard the door shut, sighing. He got up and walked toward the window, watching his team leave. '_When are they going to grow up?' _he thought grabbing his beyblade.

"Look who it is. If it isn't our little Kai Hiwatari!" Tala sneered. Kai ignored him and continued his way through the park. Bryan said something causing the other three to laugh.

/Going to battle amateurs again? Really Kai, that's sad. Ian shouted.

/Look who talking, you big nose idiot. Kai yelled back. He smirked when he heard a beyblade flying at him. He waited for the last minute to dodge it. /Look you can't even hit me. Now that's sad. So much for your evincible team, Tala.

Tala growled and glared at the back of Kai who was still walking away. /Why don't you say that to my face, Blue Fin. This time it was Kai's turn to growl.

/Going back to childhood nicknames, Puppy? Kai retorted.

"Kai? What are you doing here?" The Demolition Boys and Kai turned to see Tyson, Max, and Rei standing there.

"What are you doing here? Thought you were going to the arcade?" Kai snapped. Tyson and Max hid behind Rei who left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Would you two stop hiding behind me all the time, damn it!" Rei said through clench teeth. "And the arcade was closed."

"Hn."

"Blue Fin's big famous word." Ian said laughing.

/Short shut up you dolt. Tala snapped. Bryan and Spencer hit Ian over the head. / We agreed not to tell anybody our nicknames.

/I said that in English? Ian asked rubbing the back of his head.

/Jeez, if the stupid idiot can get something right. Kai stated sarcastically. Ian glared Kai and crossed his arms.

"Umm… hello we are still here." Tyson said loudly. He was now standing beside Rei. Max bonked Tyson in the back of the head.

"You idiot. Leave them alone. Come on let go home and eat."

"FOOD!" Tyson screamed and was gone in seconds. Max and Rei slapped their forehead and Kai rolled his eyes.

/Why me? Kai muttered.

"Ah, boys you are here. And I see the Bladebreakers are as well, except for Tyson. Where is he."

"He's at home eating." Rei replied solemnly. "Not to mention that we just bought food."

"Crap I forgot about that. See you at the Teams Party tomorrow night, Mr. Dickinson." Max said running the way Tyson ran before.

"Tala, I wasn't able to find a place for you and your team to stay. Kai do you think they could stay with y'all for now?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Whatever, but if they break any of the house rules, distract my team from their training or don't help keep the house clean then they are out on the street instantly got it?" Kai said in a monotone.

"Boys?" Mr. Dickinson looked at the sulking team. Tala nodded and Rei smiled.

"Okay, but problem. Where are they sleeping?" the golden eyes boy said.

"Simple Rei, The floor."

"We can't put them on the floor. They are quest."

"Like I care."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"At the moment, you. If you're so worried about them sleeping on the floor then give them your bed, though only two would be able to sleep on it."

"If I such a pain then why keep me on the team?"

"Because your strong!"

"That's all?" Rei asked, hurt in his voice.

"Yep." Kai replied. Rei fist caught Kai by surprise and sent him flying backwards. Everybody watched in shock as Rei stormed off. Tala was the first to recover and took off after Rei. Why? He didn't know.

Tala found Rei up in a tree at the other end of the park. "Can I come up?" Rei nodded and Tala climbed up. "You like him don't you?"

Rei looked down at his hands, slightly blushing. "Stupid huh?"

"No, can't really blame you, but I like someone else though he hates my guts. Why did you stick up for us?"

"I don't know. May I ask you who this crush is of yours?" Rei asked still staring at his hands.

"You promise not to tell?"

"Promise as long as you don't tell anybody about my crush on Kai."

"Deal." Tala said smirking and shook Rei's hand. "And my crush is…um…"

* * *

Ok here a poll. Who should be Tala's crush? 

a) Lee

b) Micheal

c) Kenny

d) Bryan (though I really want to make a different couple then Ta/Br)

e) someone else, if so please state who (no female's though.)

R&R and tell me who you think should be Tala's crush. I really need to know so I can write the next chapter.I want atleast five people to review and also vote before I update this again,okay? Bye Bye for now!


	2. Note and the Poll

Ok this is just a note. I would like to tell Braeca that no you did not offend me, but the problem is I don't know any beta-readers. To tell you the truth I don't know anything about beta-readers, but I'm willing to have one, so if anyone interested let me know please. As for the poll here you go:

Who should be Tala's crush?

Michael: 1

Tyson: 3

Bryan: 5

Lee: 2

Johnny: 1

Mystel: 1

Raul: 1

So far Bryan is in the lead. I prefer to wait in till I have a beta-reader for this story before I continue, but I will if some of you want me to. Thank you all for reviewing so far. You don't know how much they mean to me.


	3. WTF!

**A/N)** Sorry for those who didn't want Bryan but don't worry,I'll keep those pairing in my mind, while I wrote down since my memory sucks.Anyway **THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEWED**.All of you made me really happy.As for a beta-reader I had two people, **Wereangewomon** and **stunstar, **who said that they wouldn't mind helping me, so I not sure how that is going to work but I think of something.I'm hopeless when it comes to something like this _sweatdrops_. Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** Does Kai look sweet to you? Is Ian in the third season? Is there characters making out? NO? Okay then, I DON'T OWN IT!

**Chapter Two- WTF!**

(Rei's POV)

"Well my crush is…. Bryan." He muttered looking away. I gawked at him.

"But you and Bryan known each other since I don't when so why would he hate you?" I asked. Tala sighed.

"Because he known to hate everybody and everything." He said looking up at me. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't figure out to say, so I just shut it. "Guess we both have a same problem, huh?"

"Yep, it appears so. Hmm… What if we find someway to open up? Like for instances, going out to… the movies or something like that." I said thinking.

"Sounds good but it's not going to be easy. " he muttered thoughtfully. We sat for awhile, thinking of ways to get Bryan and Kai to like us, though we couldn't find much. It started getting dark so we decided to leave.

"Let's get something to drink from that cart, cause I'm thirsty." I said as we got close to a blue cart called 'Little Chibi's'.

"Weird name." Tala whispered so that only I could hear. I laugh behind my hand as we approach the cart. A man in his early forty turned around to face us.

(End of Rei's POV)

(Normal POV)

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"A water, please."

"I'll take a water too."

"No problem." The man replied and turned around, smiling a creepy smile. '_I hope this helps you to get the ones you want. Have fun, young ones'_ He grabbed two waters and handed them to the waiting teenagers. "Have a good day."

"You too." Rei bowed and walked away, Tala by his side. "Go wonder why the cart had a weird name. He's weird too."

"Definitely." Tala replied. "Now where do y'all stay anyway?"

"Not far." Rei opened his water and took a sip. Seeing that it tasted fine he took a couple of gulps. Tala did the same, only he finished his in one gulp. By the time they got to the road Tala and Rei were giggling and acting like little kids. "Hey Tala race ya back to the house!"

"You're on." They took off and nearly knocked Kai down when he opened the door. "I win."

"No you didn't, I did." Rei whined stomping his foot like alittle kid. Tala stuck out his tongue and they both 'humped' and turned away from each other.

Bryan, Spencer, and Kai raised an eyebrow at their childness like behavior. Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Ian looked from Tala to Rei and back again. Finally Tyson questioned them. "Um… What going on?"

"What do you mean?" Tala asked tilting his head sideways. Rei yawned and started swaying a bit. "You tried too, Rei?"

"Yes, very sleepy. Can't… keep… eyes…open." Rei muttered just as he lost conscious. Tala muttered something before falling out too. Tyson and Max ran to Rei's side in a flash as Spencer and Ian walked over to Tala.

"What going on?" Tyson asked as Spencer walked over to Rei, checking his pulse.

"Nothing serious. Probably just exhausted. They should be fine when they wake up." Spencer said picking up Tala. "Where do I put him?"

"Rei's bed, since he volunteered it." Kai said in a monotone.

Spencer carried Tala up stairs while Tyson pick Rei up and followed Spencer. Laying them down, Tyson sighed. '_I hope they are ok.'_ Spencer noted that Tyson was worried and said, "If they aren't up in the morning then we'll take them to the hospital, okay?"

Tyson nodded and they went back downstairs to find Kai, Bryan, and Ian sending insults at each other in Russian. "Um… Spencer, when Kai was at the Abby did they do this?"

"Usually its Bryan and Kai against Ian, which starts a fight then me and Tala half to stop it before Boris found out." he replied in amusement when Kai picked up a thick book and sent it flying at Ian who at the time had his back to the said boy. It hit Ian and made him topple over. Kai said something to Ian and Ian picked the book and threw it back, yelling something that Tyson couldn't understand.

Kai moved his head to the side and the book flew past him only to hit Bryan. Ian gulped nervously when Bryan growled and started backing up. Max and Kenny ran to hide behind Spencer and Tyson while Ian ran out of the room, screaming with Bryan hot on his heel. Kai smirked in triumph and took Bryan's seat.

Tyson sweatdropped as Ian flew back in the room still screaming and flailing his arms around. Bryan stomped into the room with a hammer and Spencer immediately snatched it from him. Tyson backed up nervously as Bryan tried to grab the hammer back and fell miserably since Spencer was taller.

'_This is going to be a long night.' _Tyson thought as he, Max, and Kenny ran from the room. Bryan had somehow gotten the hammer from Spencer and was running around the living room trying to catch up to Ian. "Spencer help me." They heard Ian scream. Kenny started shaking as something broke in the living room.

"I'm glad I left Dizzy at the repair shop." He muttered. They had ran into Kenny room and locked the door. Tyson and Max nodded in agreement as something else broke and sent Kai yelling again. '_Make that a VERY LONG night!' _

_The Next Morning_

(Kai's POV)

Giggling. Who they hell is giggling at this time of morning? Ump… What the hell just jumped on me? I opened my eyes to find….

"WTF!" I yelled sitting up quickly, knocking what was on me to the ground. There was a chibi Rei and chibi Tala on the ground. Rei started to cry, holding the back of his head. Tala sapphire orbs widen and he quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"You big meanie!" Tala screamed. I gawked at them before I got up and walked out the room.

"Hey wake up you idiot's." I yelled threw Kenny's door. Tyson and Max slept in there last night so they were safe if Bryan started rampaging again.

"What?" Tyson yelled irritably.

"I want to see if it is just me or if there really is two miniature kids in my room." I replied. The door opened to reveal the sleepy trio. I pointed to Rei's and my room. Tyson grumble something and started tying his hair into a low ponytail.

Max yawned and stretched, walking toward to door. He stopped in mid yawn as he looked into the room. He blinked a couple of times before fainting. Chibi Rei and Tala poked their heads out of the room to peer cautiously at the blond on the floor.

Tala crept closer to Max and poked him in the side. Max twitched and Tala screamed running back to Rei tripping over his now overlarge shirt. They both flew into my room and slammed the door. I heard the lock turn and I growled. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian walked out from Max and Tyson's room.

"What's going on?" Ian asked rubbing his sleepily eyes.

"Those little brat's just locked my damn door." I yelled and began pounding on the door. "Open up, now!"

I heard a thud and turned to find Kenny had fainted as well. Tyson kept blinking while the other three Russian boys looked around curiosity. I rammed the door and received screams in reply. "Open the door, before I bust it open."

Tyson snapped out of his little trance and pushed me out of the way. "Rei, Tala can you please open the door? Are you hungry? I'll fix pancakes if you want."

I watched as the door was unlocked and two little chibi's rushed out from the room, jumping up and down. "PANCAKES!" they screamed together. Tyson smiled and lead them downstairs.

"I think I still need sleep." Ian muttered, walking into the bedroom.

"Was that who I think they were?" Bryan asked. I glared at him and nodded. I stepped over Max's body and slammed my door shut. Now that I can some peace and quiet, I can think about what is going on. How did they turn into chibi's? Of all the things they could have turned into they had to turn into a damn chibi, didn't they?

I grabbed some clothes and stormed out of the room. When I reached the bathroom I shut the door and locked it. Turning on the shower, I got in not caring if it was hot or cold. I can't believe this. Not one but two little brat's. This is just great. Lovely. Tortures damn it. Why me?

(End of Kai's POV)

"So your name is Tyson, right?" Rei asked. Tyson nodded as he sat a plate in front of him. "Who was the mean guy? And the one who fell asleep in the hallway?"

"The mean guy was Kai and the one that fainted was Max. The other boy who fainted is Kenny. Then there is Bryan, Spencer, and Ian. Though you might want to watch out for Bryan. He dangerous."

"I heard that." Bryan muttered walking in with Spencer, Ian, and Max. Max still looked surprised but sat down anyway. Tyson hand each of them a plate and sat down himself. "What do you know? Tyson actually cooked without eating it all first. Wonder if it's poisoned?"

"It's not. It awesome, try it." Tala said bouncing in his seat. Bryan glared at the already hyper kid. Tala smiled brightly before jumping off his seat. He tried to run but tripped over the over large shirt he was warring. Rei jumped down and rushed toward his fallen friend.

"Tala, you okay?" He asked helping his friend up. Tala nodded and picked the shirt up and ran anyway giggling, Rei right behind him. They climbed up the stairs. When they got to the top Kai walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Kai."

Rei ran over to him and started jumping up and down again, pulling on Kai's pant leg. Kai glared at Rei then started walking, or at least tried to, kinda hard when you have a five-year-old hanging onto your leg. Rei hugged Kai's leg then looked up. He held his arms up to be picked up.

"What do you want?" Kai snapped.

"Pick me up, pick me up!" Rei chanted over and over again. Kai would've choked if he was drinking or eating something.

"Why would I do that?" Kai asked.

"Pwease?" Rei ask pouting. Kai raised an eyebrow and shook his head 'no'. Rei eyes started watering, but Kai continued walking. Rei ran and wrapped his legs and arms around Kai right leg. Kai sighed and gave up. Picking the small boy up he started walking again. Tala smiled and followed them down the stairs.

Kai walked into the kitchen scowling. Tyson smile when he saw Kai holding Rei, but it was Ian who opened his mouth first. "Awe… looky, Kai got a heart."

"Ian if you knew what was best for you then shut up." Kai growled. Tala tugged on Bryan pants leg also holding his arms up.

"What?"

"He wants you to pick him up." Tyson said.

"No." Tala pouted before he crawled into Bryan lap. "What the hell are you doing?"

He was about to push the redhead off his lap when Spencer gave him a warning look that said ' hurt him and I'll hurt you'. Bryan sighed and gave in. True that he was strong, but the real truth was Spencer was the strongest of the Demolition Boys.

"What are going to do with them? I mean we have that Teams Party tonight." Max asked.

"Take them with us." Tyson said it as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What about clothes? They can't go out like that." Max said.

"True, but I don't have enough money to buy clothes." They looked at Kai who had sat down with Rei in his lap.

"What?"

"You seem to have a lot of money when we need it so how about you buy clothes for them?" Tyson asked. Kai gave him death glare.

"I'll give you the money but I'm not going." Kai said.

"Come with us, please?" Rei begged looking up into Kai's crimson orbs.

"What happen to your PWEASE?" he asked making sure he said it just like Rei had.

"It's annoying to say it like that. So you coming with us?"

"If I go then Bryan goes."

"WHAT?" Bryan yelped. Tala turned to him giving him cute puppy eyes. Bryan ignored him and glared at Kai.

"Then it's settle. We all are going." Tyson said.

"I agree with Tyson. We ALL are going, got it?" Spencer said in a voice that meant no arguing. Kai and Bryan banged their on the table. Rei and Tala giggled. Tyson smiled and continued to eat.

Kenny walked into the room. "I just had a dream that Rei and Tala were…"

_THUD_

"Should we pick him up?" Max asked.

"Naaa… leave him." Tyson said. They all returned back to their food.

* * *

Well there you go.I would have made it longer but I kinda had to stop. Hoped you liked it. 

Kai: I didn't. You made to look soft and like idiot in this chapter.

Bryan: Don't forget about me.

Kai: Hn, I want to forget about you

Chibi Rei and Chibi Tala: Pick me up.Pick me up!

Kai and Bryan: No!

Chibi Rei:_ turns to me _: They won't pick us up!

Me:Well if they don't want to be kissed on the lips by Mariah then they better!

Kai: You wouldn't!

Me: It might get me killed by the reviewers but yes I would.After all she is coming into the next chapter.

Bryan and Kai: _picks up the two chibis_

Me: Good now don't forget to review for me, people.


	4. The Pink Monster Appears

**A/N: **Here the update.Sorry it took so long but another idea for another story popped into my head.It's Tala/Kai with mpreg.Hope you like this chapter and **Thank you all who reviewed and thanks to stunstar for being my beta reader.** I'm really thankful for her (_smiles)_

**Disclaimers:** I don't own so leave me alone you stupid lawyers (_shakes fist at the lawyers)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The pink monster appears 

"Well here we are." Tyson said opening his arms wide. Rei and Tala had somehow made Bryan and Kai carry them. Rei had his head on Kai's shoulder and was playing with his scarf.

"Can I get a scarf like Kai's?" Rei asked.

"I doubt it. This kind of scarf is hard to find." Kai said, glaring at a group of girls who walked past them pointing and giggling.

"I can't believe Kai Hiwatari got a kid. Or that dude, Bryan. I'm mean they are only sixteen years old, well Bryan is eighteen but still he like tried to kill Rei." A long brown hair girl whispered loudly to her friend.

"Does this look like my child?" Kai and Bryan snapped together. The girl crossed her arms walking forward.

"My bad, you are right. They are way cuter then you. Plus, why did you dress them in over large shirts? They did invent toddler clothing."

"Oh my gawd, Bryan did you know that? I'm like so totally shocked." Kai replied sarcastically.

"No Kai. I did not. So that's why we are here. Really I thought this was just the amusement park." Bryan said, also sarcastically. The girl growled and stomped her foot, walking away. "By the way, thanks for the useless information!"

She just flicked her hair and stormed off. Kai smirked and walked into the mall with everyone else following. They walked around trying to find a good store to shop at.

"How about here?" Max asked looking at a store called 'Young Ones' (1).

"Whatever." Kai said irritated because Bryan had told Tala and Rei something about a big scary pink monster that was said to turn little kids pink. That of course earned him a hit in the back of the head by both Tyson and Spencer. Now Rei was clinging to him like there was no tomorrow.

When they got into the store however Rei and Tala started running around laughing and playing with some stuff that was on floor. Tyson grabbed Kai and pulled him toward clothes rack and started going through them.

"Tyson do I look like a clothes rack?"

"No but you are going to go and change him."

"What?" Kai asked, horrified as Tyson saw a cute shirt with a tiger on it. Tyson shoved it on the other clothes that he already was holding. Bryan was having the same problem with Spencer.

Max, Ian, and Kenny was playing with Tala and Rei. Tyson and Spencer grabbed the two boys with the clothes and lead them back to the others. Rei and Kai went into a changing room while Bryan and Tala went into another room right next to them.

Rei looked up as Kai laid the clothes down and leaned against wall. "What?"

"Can you help me?" Chibi Rei asked sweetly. Kai left eye twitched as he grabbed a pair of black jeans and helped the small Chibi pull them up. They were a little loose but fit fine. '_This is going to be a long day.'_ Kai moaned inwardly.

Bryan helped Tala pull on a white tee shirt with a pair of blue pants. Tala twirled and looked up smiling. "What do you think Bryan?"

"Uh… why don't you go ask the others?" Bryan said opening the door. Tala nodded and ran out. '_Man why ME?'_ Bryan banged his head against the wall. Tala ran back in smiling and picked up another shirt and held it out to him.

**(About an hour later)**

**(Kai's POV)**

Finally, I thought we were going to be in there forever. Now we are at the food court and Bryan and I finally got a rest from the two brats. Where are they? I don't know and I don't care.

Ian and Max were supposed to take them to the bathroom but they had been gone for almost ten minutes now. My eyes were still twitching and Bryan was still banging his head.

Yea it was that annoying. Our pride had been thrown out the window cause of two teammates who JUST HAD to turn into chibis. I looked around when I heard someone scream. Bryan also looked around.

"Wasn't that Rei and Tala?" I asked. He nodded just as the said chibis ran up to them.

"Bryan you were right. There really is a pink monster." Tala screamed jumping into his arms. Rei jumped into mine and I could fell him shaking like a leaf. "It's coming after us and it knew our name."

"It also had a high pitch noise for a voice too." Rei said gripping my arm tightly.

"Rei-Rei come back." Something shrieked. We all looked up as something that was definitely pink was coming our way. Tala and Rei screamed again as Bryan and I stood up.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bryan and I screamed along with the two chibis. We turned and ran from the mall, still holding Rei and Tala. When we were a good distances away we stopped and bent over, putting the two chibis down.

"I thought you made that up!" I snapped at Bryan.

"I did, you idiot!" He retorted.

"Then what the hell was that?" I screamed.

"Like I know!" I glared at him and he glared back. Then my cell phone rang and we jumped while Rei and Tala screamed. I pulled it out and saw that it was Tyson.

"Hello?" I said coldly.

/Kai why did you and Bryan run/ Tyson asked.

"Why? Because the pink monster that Bryan made up came after us." I snapped. I heard Tyson and some other people laughing in the background. "What is so funny?"

/That was only Mariah./ Tyson said still laughing. My eyes widened and I dropped the phone. I stomped on it and picked Rei back up.

"That thing was the Pink Furball from Hell." I said as Bryan picked Tala up and squeezed.

"That was IT? We need to hide! It really is going to come after us and turn us pink." Bryan screamed.

"I don't wanna be pink!" Rei screamed and hugged tighter around my neck.

"I agree with him, but where do we hide?" I asked.

"There is the abandoned building that we were staying in before coming to stay with you." Bryan said.

"Then show the way." I said and we took off again.

* * *

(1) Couldn't think of a store in the mall for toddlers, so yea work with me here!

Please R&R and tell what you think and IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR WHAT I SHOULD PUT THE PINK FURBALLTHROUGH, please tell me. Just no killing or blood shed. That would be too normal and she won't suffer if she dead so yea tell me something that I can make the two chibis put her through, okay? _(waves and walks off, whistling with Chibi Rei and Chibi Tala following_)


	5. Torture For the Pink Fiend Starts

**Thank to those reviewed.Please keep them coming.**

**Wanring: **The chibis torture Mariah so if your a fan of her please don't read this, or as matter fact you can. That way you can flame me and help me warm up my house. Its cold in here so yes you would help.

**Diclaimers: **I don'town.

**Chapter Four- Torture for the Pink Fiend Starts**

Kai and Bryan were currently sitting on the floor watching Rei and Tala tickling each other on the ground. Rei got up and ran over to Kai. The said teen raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm hungry." Rei said sitting in his lap. Kai had learned by now that if he just let the small boy do what he wanted then everything would be less noisy.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" Kai asked. Rei shrugged and leaned against the older boy chest. Kai unconsciously laid his chin lightly on the chibi's head. "Tala are yo… Tala?"

The small red head was no where to be seen. Bryan got up and wiped away the invisible dusk before disappearing behind a door that was half off its hinges and returned with the blue eyed kid.

"Guess what I found?" Tala said excitedly.

"What?" Rei asked staying where he was.

"I found paint." Tala squealed. This time Rei jumped up.

"Prank time!" They both screamed at the same time. Bryan and Kai couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this.

"Who should be our first victim?" Rei asked.

"I have an idea." Kai said. They ran over to him and nodded eagerly. "Knowing Tyson and Max they will invite the White Tigers over, which means that the Pink Furball from Hell is going to be there."

"Alright! We have our first victim." They cheered and gave each other a high five. Tala's stomach rumbled and Rei's stomach followed.

"Let's go and get something to eat. Then we will go and set the trap, deal?" Kai said, holding out his hand. The two chibis shook his hand and they left. They stopped at McDonalds but had to run from some girl fans. It was worse than it normally was because they had Rei and Tala.

Finally they stopped at a cart. Rei and Tala kept staring at the man as he fixed their order. He looked oddly familiar. They could've sworn that they met him before.

He looked to be in his early forties, had brown hair and green eyes. Very good looking indeed. He smiled as he handed over two hamburgers, a hotdog and a medium size fries.

"Do we know you?" Tala asked.

"No little man, I don't believe you do. But I do know that you look like two men on television. My son like's this thing called Beyblade and he was watching the World Tournaments or something like that. He had me and my wife watch it too."

"Oh. I thought I saw you before. Um… oh well." Tala said taking his hamburger and they went to sit in a shaded area of the park, just a little far off to the side of the cart.

(Man at the cart POV)

'So it's working so far. And quicker than I thought. Hmm… maybe Kai and Bryan liked Tala and Rei already? Well I best wait till after they admit it though.'

"What do you think, Amy?" I asked. A lady with long blonde hair and hazel eyes stood next to me. She was in her early thirties and had a really friendly face.

"Well Tom, so far so good, but yes wait till they admit their feelings for the younger ones before turning them back. When they admit it I think we should give Rei and Tala a remembering potion." She said smiling.

"Then after that we can go to another city and get another couple together, right?" I asked. She nodded as I snapped my finger and we disappeared.

(End of Tom's POV)

"Hey where did that man and his cart go?" Rei asked looking around. Kai shrugged and finished up his hotdog. Tala glanced around as well.

"I swear I've seen him before and not that long ago too." Tala muttered. Rei nodded and went to throw away his trash along with Kai. Kai took the trash away from Rei and threw it away for him since he was shorter then the trashcan.

Bryan sighed and leaned against the tree. He felt someone sit beside him, poking him. "Yes Tala?"

"Why do you look sad?" Tala asked. Bryan opened an eye lazily, before shutting it again.

"I'm not sad." Tala sighed. Kai sat down and Rei crawled into his lap. "You know we need to get back. We are supposed to go to that meeting or whatever."

Kai groaned and picked Rei up. Bryan did the same and they went back to the house the Bladebreakers shared. As Kai had predicted Tyson had indeed invited the White Tigers over and Rei clung tightly onto Kai and started to cry when Mariah tried to take him away from Kai.

Now Kai had to calm him down which was hard considering fact that he had no clue what to do. He rounded on Mariah when she tried to help, making her back up and trip. This caused Rei to laugh and run out the room when she chased him.

"Mariah, stop!" Lee snapped picking up Rei. Rei stuck his tongue out as Lee carried him back into the living room. Finally they all settled down and began to talk.

"So you have no clue what happened to them?" Lee asked, letting Rei go. He watched the chibi jump into Kai's lap.

"Nope. They just came home acting like little kids then they couldn't keep their eyes open." Spencer said.

"Wow! So what are you going to do now?" Kevin asked.

"Take them with us, tell Mr. Dickinson and see what he thinks." Kai said simply.

"Ouch…that hurt Tala." Rei screamed. Tala had pulled Rei's hair to get his attention.

"Come on let's play. This is boring." Tala whined. Rei glared at him before jumping off Kai's lap and ran out of the room with Tala right on his heels. Mariah sneaked out of the room and went after the two chibis.

Rei and Tala were in the bedroom-Kai's room, planning a prank. Mariah stepped in quietly and shut the door. "Hey cuties."

Their heads jerked up and their orbs grew wide in surprise, shock and horror. "Don't worry I wont hurt you. I just came to say I'm sorry about scaring y'all earlier."

"Then take off your mask." Tala said backing up in to the wall as Mariah advanced towards him, scowling. While Tala was busy insulting Mariah and the said Pink Puffball was threatening Tala, Rei ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

He stood on the counter of the sink and opened up the door to the cabinet. He saw about three tubes of toothpaste and a bottle of mouthwash. "I hope this works." He muttered and grabbed all four things.

He fought to open to the mouthwash and ran back to the room door. He waved at Tala who ran out into the hall. Before Mariah could get out the room Rei dumped some of mouthwash on the floor.

Mariah slipped when she ran out the door. Rei threw a tube of toothpaste at Tala who caught it. Tala looked confused till Rei poured some on Mariah's hair and rubbed it in. Mariah was too dazed to notice what they were doing.

Rei and Tala quickly washed their hands and ran back down stairs beaming. Tala ran and jumped onto Bryan's lap who pretended he didn't notice and kept reading the book he had.

Rei crawled on the couch beside Kai and played with his scarf. Kevin, Ian, Lee, Max, Kenny, Tyson, Gary, and Spencer were talking to one another till they heard a scream.

Everyone looked up and two of them just smirked. Mariah ran in the room still screaming and lunged straight for Tala who was the closest. Bryan raised an eyebrow smirking and moved him and Tala out the way. Mariah fell to the floor with a crash and sat up. Some were laughing and some were either hiding their laughter or just smirking.

"YOU BRATS. YOU PUT TOOTHPASTE IN MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR. TALA YOU MONSTER. LOOK AT WHAT YOU AND YOUR STUPID TEAM DID TO MY REI-REI!" She screamed her face red, which clashed horribly with her pink hair and if possible making her look more hideous. "YOU TURNED HIM AGAINST ME! HIS FUTURE WIFE!"

"I would never marry you." Rei snapped and scrambled off the couch. "Plus Tala isn't stupid. He is my friend and it was my idea to do that since you were picking on him. You deserve it, you pink freak."

"You were picking on Tala, Mariah?" Lee asked, frowning.

"He started it." She muttered.

"Good job Rei." Kai said and gave Rei a high five. Bryan walked over and gave a high five also.

"Kai, Bryan you are encouraging them." Tyson said crossing his arms.

"Exactly!" They said together. Tyson, Lee, and Spencer just sighed and left the room. Ian and Kevin went up and gave Rei and Tala a congratulation and ran from Mariah who chased them.

"You didn't use the mouthwash did you?" Kai asked.

"Just alittle bit. That's all. Oh you might need more toothpaste, though." Rei said. Kai nodded and picked him up.

"I can tell. Let's get you two ready for the Teams Party we have to go to." Kai said and Bryan followed him up to his room. Kai and Bryan sat Tala and Rei on the bed and began to pull out some outfits from the shopping bags.

Kai put the tiger shirt and a pair of a pair of black cargo pants on Rei. Bryan dressed Tala up in a red T-shirt and blue jeans. When they were satisfied they went down stairs and told the others that they were leaving early so they could explain to Mr. Dickinson about the two chibis.

Rei and Tala held onto the older boys' hand and chitchatted. Halfway there though, some more fans popped up and kept taking picture of Rei and Tala. Rei and Tala hid behind Kai and Bryan who glared at the girls.

"Excuse us, but we have somewhere to be!" Kai said through clenched teeth. Picking up the kids again they turned and left or tried to but more girls crowded around them. Kai took off his scarf and covered the raven haired kid while Bryan took off his jacket and put it over the small red head.

The jacket was bigger then Tala so it covered him nicely. They tried to make their way past the crowd, but they wouldn't let them by. Finally Kai gave Rei to Bryan and pulled Dranzer and launched the blade at them.

They scattered. Kai sighed and called Dranzer back. Rei held out his arms so that Kai could take him back from Bryan. After they made sure the chibis were calmed down they continued. Rei and Tala were asleep by the time they got there.

They walked in to find a couple of people sitting up and that Mr. Dickinson was talking to a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. They smiled as Kai and Bryan approached them.

"Hey, Kai, Bryan. What's that?" Mr. Dickinson asked, pointing to the bundles they were carrying.

"That's why we are here early. We have a little problem." Kai said. His bundle moved some and yawned.

"Kai I'm thirsty." The bundle said. Mr. Dickinson looked surprised. The lady just raised an eyebrow and said that she would leave them alone to talk. Kai gave a sarcastic smile and moved the scarf to reveal Rei who was rubbing his eyes.

"Mr. Dickinson meet Chibi Rei. Rei meet Mr. Dickinson." Rei looked around then hid his face into Kai's neck. "Is there a water fountain around here?"

"Oh, um… excuse me, sir can you get the young boy some water?" Mr. Dickinson said stopping a waiter who walked by. He nodded and left. "Kai, my boy, what happen?"

"Don't know," Kai said shrugging and pointing to the bundle Bryan held continued, "but Tala is also a chibi."

"Really? Let me see." Bryan removed the jacket slightly to show Tala with his face buried in Bryan's neck and looking peaceful.

THUD

* * *

Thanks to Stunstar who put the hideous part in. I really loved that, lol. Anyway next chapter: Rei and Tala remeets (is that even a word?) the teams and somebody (won't be revealed intil chapter six)picks on Rei. 

R&R Please!


	6. The Party

**Replies: **

**Echo in the Dark: **Lol, you are right, hell is too good for her, and I'll use your advice too!

**she-devil-16: **If your talking about Mr.Dickinson (which I'm pretty sure you are) then yes.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own

**Chapter Five- The Party**

Rei and Tala looked up when they heard the old man moan. Tala ran to get Kai and Bryan as Rei stepped toward the fainted man cautiously. "Um… sir are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine, young man." Mr. Dickinson replied sitting up. Rei backed away a little before Tala ran back in the room with Bryan and Kai. Tala whispered something to Rei who looked confused.

**(Chibi Rei's POV)**

Tala whispered something to me that made no sense. "You saw that guy again with a yellow haired woman?" I asked in a low whisper. "And they disappeared into thin air?"

"Yes. I think something is funny about them. I mean all that guy did was snap his fingers and they were gone."

"Weird." Tala nodded. We jumped when we saw a tall shadow fall over us. We looked up to find Kai looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"You two aren't planning another prank are you?" he asked seriously.

"No sir." We replied together.

"Good. I don't mind y'all playing pranks but not tonight. There will be some bladers here tonight that aren't friendly so no pranks got it?" we nodded and he turned back to the old guy.

My thoughts went back to the man from earlier. I know we've seen him before. I believe Tala and I got something from him but I can't remember it. It was so unclear. Nothing but a blur.

Oh well, I'm bored. I ran over to Kai and tugged his pants. "Kai, I'm bored." I whined. He ignored me so I tugged harder. "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored!"

"Mr. Dickinson, do you have some paper or something for them to do?" Kai asked. To me he sounded like he was having a problem getting the words out. Mr. Dickinson got us some crayons and paper and we drew and colored in till more people showed up.

Some looked pretty scary, some were funny looking, and some were nice. One dude kept giving me a creepy look. He had on funny looking hat I'm not even sure if it's a hat and had yellow hair and an ugly shade of yellow shirt with no sleeves. I think his name was Dunga.

Then there was nice guy named Oliver. I think he was pretty cool. He had on a hat that painters wear, green hair and what was funny was that he was wearing tights. His friend, Enrique I think, was pretty funny. I remember he was talking to one of the girls that worked here and got slapped.

Tala and I were on the ground laughing. He told us to never touch the butt of a girl unless they said so. Only he didn't listen to himself and got slapped a couple of more times. Then there was name guy name Brooklyn and he smiled most of the time.

I wonder if someone glued it there cause it seem to stay and not move. He seemed all right though. I think he can talk to animals too. I mean he had got some birds to come and land on him and we got to pet them.

There were more people that I was meeting and some I liked and some I ran from. Like Mariam and Julia. They wouldn't stop pinching Tala and my cheeks.

"Awe… they are so cute." Mariam said pinching my cheeks again.

"Hey Mariah over here." Julia called. I froze for minute. I looked around wildly and saw the pink thing come toward us. I could see that she had washed her hair but it still seem a bit stiff.

"Tala, run!" I screamed. Tala glanced around. Upon seeing her, he screamed. "It's the pink monster run for your lives."

With that we ran and bumped into someone. "Watch it you stupid little brats." We looked up to see a lady standing there. She had black hair and looked quite mean. A man with white hair stood beside her.

"If it isn't Little Rei and Little Tala." The man said. "Come on Queen, we don't need to bother yelling at them."

The girl huffed and they walked away. "Man why are there so many mean people?" I asked Tala. He shrugged and we went over to the table that had drinks on it. We couldn't reach it so I went over to a girl with slightly dark pink hair.

"Excuse me, Miss, but can you help me?" I asked politely.

"Sure what is?"

"My friend and I want to get something to drink but we can't reach high enough." I said, while making my eyes water. She was a girl and I was a kid so I knew it would work and it did. She smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Miss."

"Please call me Matilda." She said. I smiled and we went back toward Tala. She gave me some Pepsi and gave Tala the Dr. Pepper that he had asked for.

"Thanks!" we said and ran off. We ran into another girl with orange hair and glasses. She was with a boy with hair of deep maroon who was wearing a baseball hat, a normal hat not like that freaky thing that the Dunga guy passed for a hat.

"Hey there cuties." She said smiling. Tala and my hands flew to our cheeks, which causing the other two to laugh. "I'm not going to pinch your cheeks. I hate it when people do it so I know what it feels like."

"Good, cause that really hurts." Tala muttered.

"If you don't mind can I ask what your names are?" I said letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"I'm Emily."

"Michael."

"Cool! I'm Tala and this is Rei."

"Yes we heard a lot about you from Max." Michael said.

"Nice hat." I said.

"Thanks, Wanna wear it?" Michael asked. I nodded and he put it on my head. It was big, I still liked it. "Tell you what, you can wear it till it's time to go home, then give it Max. Just don't lose it, okay?"

I nodded and thanked him. We ran around some more still talking to different people. Finally we found Kai and Bryan sitting at a table talking to a dude with black hair and it had some red up front.

"Kai!" I cried happily and jumped into his lap.

"What happen to your cheeks? They're a bit red." Kai said and then he noticed the hat.

"Isn't that Michael's?"

"Yep he said I could ware it till we go home. About this, though," I said as I rubbed me cheeks before continuing, "Those girls kept pinching them."

**(End of Chibi Rei's POV)**

**(Kai's POV)**

I mentally winced. I remember when I was around seven; Voltaire took me to party filled with businessmen and their wives. Man were my cheeks killing me for five days straight. I still have nightmares about that night.

I talked to Ozuma a bit more when Rei asked where the bathroom was. I told him it was in the hall three doors down and he and Tala ran off. About fifteen minutes later I was starting to grow a little worried.

Rei and Tala haven't came back yet. I decided they were alright and were just probably fooling around in the bathroom, that is until Tala ran into the room holding Michael's hat.

He looked pale and frightened as he ran up to us. "Kai, Bryan that guy Dunga is hurting Rei." He practically screamed. The whole room went quiet as I raised an eyebrow.

"Is this supposed to be a trick?" I asked. He shook his head and looked up with tears in his eyes. "If this is then you and Rei are going to regret it. Lead the way."

Tala ran out into the hall with me, Ozuma, Bryan, and some other people following. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. I didn't know what caused me to lose it but I did.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter was so short and yes I know that I said the person wasn't going to be revealed intil chapter six but I changed mymind. 

**Next time: **Kai goes off on Dunga and then walks out to think. Might be more since I have the chapter writtin and thinking about writting more to the chapter.

**I want at least four review before the next chapter is put up. R&R please!**

**Kai:**_(eyes twiches)_Why did you half to hurt Rei?

**Me: **Dunno, but I thought it would spice things up abit.

**Chibi Tala: **But he is going to be ok, right?

**Me: **Oh yes, I won't hurt him to bad cause if I did I might end up in the hospitle cause of them (_points to angry fans holding many kinds of dangerous weapons) _But don't worry it won't be bad.


	7. Kai's Temper and Feelings

**A/N:Omg I'm so sorry!I been having hell latley cause of my ex brother and his damn bitch.Her family called Social Services on us and now we have them on us.So anyway here you go and I'm not sure when I'm going to update again so again I'm sorry.**

**Replies:**

**xanae: **Nothing bad.Lol, enjoy.

**Krein Styrv: **Sorry I couldn't put it up sooner like I was going to do but like I said in the a/n I having family problems again, thanks to my supposed to be brother.

**animeobsession: **Lol, I'm glad you like or as you put it'luffs this' Enjoy this chapter!

**Milla Koltzunov: **Oh no we don't him to become a killer but don't worry he'll make Dunga pay!

**Kai: **I will make him pay for hurting my Rei.Chibi or not, NOBODY touchs my Rei.

**Me: **And if they did then I kinda feel sorry for them. Keyword _kinda_!

**kaei kon: **You'll find out in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it like the last chapter _smiles _

**Echo in the Dark: **Lol, well it's true. Here you go but sorry no Mariah torture in this chapter. Don't worry though I'm make her suffer in another chapter once I write it XP

**elementalcrocodile: **They are, aren't they. Lol, just wish they were real!

**DJ Wolf: **Here you go.I update though I hope it was soon enough.

**Chapter Six-Kai's Bad Temper and Feelings**

**(Kai's POV)**

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I snapped and ran over to Dunga who had Rei by the arm and kept jerking him, making him cry out in pain. I grabbed him by his shoulder and flung him against the wall. I picked Rei up and rubbed his back to soothe him.

"Rei what happened?" Tyson said kneeling beside Rei and me. Rei just clung harder to me and started sobbing. Was it just me or was Rei clinging to me a lot? "Tala?"

"We were coming out of the bathroom when he grabbed Rei. He kept saying something since he was smaller and weaker now, he could do whatever he wanted to him and Rei wouldn't be able to fight back." Tala said as Bryan picked him up.

"Dunga, what did I tell you?" Ozuma shouted at the big baboon as he straightening himself up.

"Humph… It's what he deserve for saying no to me!" Dunga snapped.

"Oh so this is about the time he wouldn't go out with you?" Mariam asked, seething. Dunga crossed his arms and smirked. "You idiot!"

"I'm the best he'll ever have."

"He can do way better then you." I growled, bowing my head so that no one could see my face. I handed Rei to Tyson and stood up. I didn't look up until I got right in front of Dunga.

At first I just stood there and then without any warning what so ever I punched him right dead in the nose. Why I cared so much, I didn't know. Why I lost it and kept punching the living hell out of Dunga I don't know. All I know was that he deserved every hit I gave him.

I could hear people shouting but it seemed so far away that I couldn't understand them. I didn't see anything expect what was in front of me, which was Dunga. I felt something but I didn't know what it was. It was pulling me away from Dunga.

I struggled to get back to Dunga but I was being held by something. I growled in annoyance and fought harder against the hold only for something else help hold me back.

"Kai, calm down. Kai snap out of it!" I heard Bryan yelling. Suddenly everything came clearer. I heard Rei and Tala sobbing, people yelling. I turned to see what was holding me and saw Spencer, Bryan, and Robert holding me back.

I stopped and looked back at Dunga who was bleeding from his nose, mouth and other places and had bruises forming on his face. "K-Kai?" I looked back to find Rei staring at me with fear in his eyes. I ripped out of the hands that were holding me and stormed out of the building.

I walked around for what seemed like hours before I stopped by the riverbank. I remembered this was where I first met Tyson. I also remembered that Dunga lead me under the bridge and we beybattled here. I would've won if it hadn't been for the men in black ruining everything.

I sighed. So many memories from the past years that I have been captain of the Bladebreakers. As much as I hate to admit it, my teammates are friends to me. I care about them and I just don't know why they matter so much to me.

They always came after me when I left them and always forgave me. At first I thought that they were just plain stupid, but I realized that I was the real stupid one. They always helped me in one way or another without them or me realizing it.

So what I'm trying to say is that thanks to them I know that caring for people isn't weak. I guess that's way I care so much about them now. If it weren't for them then Voltaire would've taken over the world and the Demolition Boys and I would still be suffering under the hands of Boris.

I owe them so much yet I can't open up freely. I guess I'm just scared of what will happen if I smiled, laughed, joked or whatever else I could do. Sometime I wonder what's in control, my body, or my heart. Apparently my body is cause when I want to laugh at something that Tyson or maybe Max does, it just comes out as a smirk.

If I wanted to talk to them nicely, it would come out harsh. If I would say something nice then my mouth would say something horrible. Like the day Rei and I got into that fight before he turned into a Chibi.

I wanted to tell him that if he and I shared a bed then Tala and Bryan could have one. The same with the others. Instead I end up say that I didn't care but I did. He wasn't my problem, in fact the only problem I had was my mouth for say everything opposite.

When he asked why I kept him on the team was because I wanted him to stay. He was a friend to me. I didn't mean what I said. Okay yes he is strong but that wasn't what I meant to say.

And now thanks to me he is just a little kid. I guess this was better then finding out he was hit and killed by a car. If that did happen then I would never forgive myself. In a way he meant more to me then the others. I haven't figured out why yet, but it is just some weird feeling inside me.

I have no clue how long I sat there musing but I felt something hit me. I put my hand over my cheek and felt water. I glanced up and cursed as it started to rain.

"Damn weather people. They said it wasn't supposed to rain today."

"Since when did you actually believe what people said?" Somebody asked behind me. I smirked but didn't look back at who was there. I already knew.

"I have no clue, Michael." I said and looked at the said person. Michael stood there with an umbrella and had Emily with him. "What do y'all want?"

"To find you. Rei is asking for you, you know." Emily replied. I rose an eyebrow and cocked my head to one side.

"Really? I thought you two were on date." I said, smirking when Michael growled and Emily rolled her eyes. "How long have I been gone?"

"About five hours."

"Actually Six hours, thirty-one minutes and twenty seconds." Emily said crossing her arms.

"Nerd!" Michael and I muttered together.

"I know. I try to be so I can aggravate Michael."

**(End of Kai's POV)**

**(Tyson's Dojo)**

Rei was sitting on Tyson's lap, letting Max look at his arm. There was a large bruise on it and Rei winced every time Max barley touched it. "This might be there for a good while."

"Where's Kai?" Rei asked. Tyson and Max sighed. That was the millionth time he had asked.

"The others are out looking for him. Right now, you should go get some sleep." Spencer said as he walked in the room with Bryan. They had just finished putting Tala to bed.

"No, I want Kai!" Rei said stubbornly.

"Rei, we'll send him up when he gets home, kay?" Tyson said. Rei eyes turned to slits and he jumped out of Tyson lap. Standing there with his arms crossed he glared at the people in the room.

"NO, I WANT KAI!" Rei screamed stomping his foot.

"And why do you want me so bad?" Kai asked leaning against the doorframe. Rei turned around and smiled, his eyes returning back to normal.

"Kai!" the chibi yelled, running and hugging Kai's left leg. Kai smirked and picked him up. "Where were you?"

"Just wandering around and thinking." Kai replied. "Now bed time for you."

"But what if the scary guy comes back?"

"Then I'll take care of him again. Say good night." Rei said his goodnight and they left the room and headed up stairs. Spencer turned to the other and also said goodnight, before making his way to bed. Soon everyone was fast asleep except Rei.

He got out of his bed and ran to Kai's. Rei poked Kai in till he opened his eyes.

"What?" 

"I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" Rei whispered. Kai looked thoughtful for minute then pulled the covers up so Rei could crawl in. Kai laid on his back and Rei snuggled closer to him, falling asleep not too long afterwards.

* * *

There you go and for now on five reviews or no update. Peace out, y'all! 

**Next Time: **Kai and Rei spend some time together and so does Bryan and Tala. I might torture Mariah but not sure, depends on how it turns out.


	8. Hanging out

**A/N: Okay here's another chapter. Let's see, I made this chapter longer and like I said last time Rei and Kai have time to themsleves same with Bryan and Tala. I also noticed that I put more Rei and Kai in this story so next chapterwill hopefully be of Tala and Bryan. Another thing, I going back out with my ex, so updates might be slow. He won't understand why I wright Yaoi and all that so I have to do it when both he and Joe aren't here but I'll try my best.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own.**

**A/N: Echo in the dark, the pharse you gave me to use is finally in the story, and thanks for you all reviewing. By the way I might put that pharse in my other story so yeah. I know shut up, right?**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Hanging Out**

Kai awoke when something hit his face. Looking around he found it still dark and that something next to him was moving and muttering something. "No please don't! No, no, NO!" Rei screamed.

"Rei wake up! Rei, come on wake up." Kai said shaking the raven-haired boy. Rei just fought harder and screamed louder. "Rei, its Kai, wake up!"

"What's going on?" somebody said knocking on the door.

"I think he's having a nightmare." Kai answered and the door opened to reveal Spencer, Bryan and Ian. Max, Tyson, and Kenny were right behind him. Tala, who Kai hadn't noticed before, was climbing on his bed.

"What's wrong with him Kai?" Tala asked, watching Kai as he tried to wake the chibi up. Spencer walked over and helped Kai try to wake up Rei. Kai just shook his head and kept trying.

Bryan walked over and picked up Tala as he began to cry. Suddenly Rei's eyes opened and he screamed louder than any chibi that had ever been able too. Rei burst into tears as Kai pulled the small boy into his lap.

"It's okay, Rei. It's okay. I'm here for you. Shh… It's alright." Kai said rubbing Rei's back. Tyson walked in sat next to Kai and helped him calm down Rei, while Spencer helped Bryan with Tala.

Soon Rei stopped sobbing and was only sniffling and hiccuping. "Rei, are you okay?" Kai asked and the chibi nodded. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Ye-yes." Rei said. It was muffled since his face was buried into Kai's neck. "The guy, Dunga, was chasing me and then he caught me. Then he started hitting me and you came in and stopped him, but he got some metal thing and kept doing something to it making it shoot something out. It hit you and you fell to the ground and wouldn't wake up."

"It's okay, I'm here and awake." Kai muttered and gave Rei a little squeeze to emphasize his point. "It's alright, Dunga won't get you. You are with me."

"Thanks Kai." Rei said pulling back, smiling. Kai smirked and ruffled Rei hair, the said chibi swatting it away. "Stop it, you are messing up my hair."

"It's already messed up, Rei." Kai said and poked Rei in the side, which made him giggle. Kai started tickling Rei, who was trying to get out of his reach but didn't get far.

Everyone else watched in either shock or amusement. Kai stopped, smiling and watched as Rei got up and ran from the room laughing. Tala wiggled around so that he could get down and ran after Rei.

"Well Kai, I must say you are really unpredictable." Tyson said.

"Guess I have a way with kids. Now that I stop and think about it, kids are really…" Kai stopped as he reached the door and ransacked his brain for the right word, "Adorable." With that he left leaving most of the people in the room with jaws hanging open.

Kai found Rei and Tala in the kitchen trying to get something to drink. Kai smiled as the two chibi's ran up to him, asking him if they could get some orange juice. He got out two plastic cups and gave them what they wanted.

**(Kai's POV)**

Man I know I sounded weak in the other room but it's true. I never noticed before how much I like little kids. They are funny, adorable, and well cool. I know, lack of words but hey I can't find the right words to call them.

It's only been about two or three days now that they were turned into chibis. They are really starting to break Bryan and my ice. They are melting it like a really hot day in summer.

Now I feel the need to open up. I really want to talk to people and all that and I also noticed that I'm not saying the opposite things from nice now. Weird! How can a chibi change me and that quick too?

Tala got up and crossed his legs. "Kai I have to use the bathroom!" Tala exclaimed.

"Bryan, take Tala to the bathroom." I called as Rei crawled into my lap. Bryan walked in and picked the small redhead up and left the room. "So are you better now?"

"Yep!" Rei said happily and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "But now I'm tired."

"Then let's get back to bed okay?" I asked softly. Rei nodded and I picked him up, heading back to our room. As soon as I laid him down on my bed, he fell straight asleep. Bryan walked in with Tala whose eyelids kept closing on their own accord.

"Bryan can you stay with me tonight?" Tala asked rubbing his face against Bryan's bare shoulder.

"Ask Kai." Bryan said and sat the chibi on the empty bed.

"Kai, can he?" Tala asked yawning and rubbing his eyes with his chibi fists.

"Sure." I said and crawled back into my bed and pulled the covers up. Bryan did the same

with Tala as I cut off the lamp.

"Kai can I ask you something?" Bryan said staring at the ceiling.

"Just did, didn't you?" I replied.

"Do you have that feeling where you just… I don't know," Bryan said.

"Want to be out and open to the world?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes I do." I said and pulled Rei closer. "Night."

"Night."

**(The next morning)**

I sighed as some water splashed me. Out of all the people why did I have to do this? I'm mean if Tyson or Spencer cared so much about them then why the hell did I get elected for this job? Well on a better note Bryan was going through the same thing downstairs.

I know he is having the same problem I have cause he is or should I say was, cursing for the whole world to hear. I smirked and splashed Rei back. He giggled and splashed me again. Soon it turned into a water fight. So yeah, giving chibi's a bath probably wasn't that bad.

Only problem was, I, along with mostly everything else in the bathroom, was soaked. I felt water drip from my hair, onto my face. My clothes stuck to my skin and I was glad I didn't bring his clothes or my scarf in here.

"Great now we have mess to clean up." I muttered causing him to giggle again. I started to tickle him making him start squealing. I heard the door open and someone slip.

"What the hell happened in here?" Tyson grumbled as he sat up. Rei laughed and I tried to stifle mine but it didn't work well.

"We had a water fight." I said bluntly and grabbed some kind of shampoo that we were told to get.

"Well at least Bryan and Tala didn't make such a mess." Tyson mumbled and smiled. "So having fun?"

"Yep!" Rei cried as I lathered his hair with the blue shampoo. I ran my fingers through his hair, so that the shampoo wouldn't miss any of the hair. Rei started purring causing Tyson and me to look at him weirdly.

I was about to rinse the shampoo off when the door opened again. I didn't look at whoever it was but Rei did. Rei screamed and jumped out of the tub and onto me. So now not only was I wet but I was also soapy. I glared at the person to find it was Mariah.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, damn it?" I snapped.

"Look at all this. I'll take over washing Rei since you obviously can't!" she said and took a step forward. I stood up and squeezed Rei closer to me.

"Like hell I'll let you touch him. Out now." I ordered. Mariah just crossed her arms and shook her head. "Tyson go find Lee and tell him to get her out of here, now!"

"Yes sir." Tyson said and left the room quickly. Rei started shivering so I put him back into the water, only he wouldn't let go.

"Come on Rei, let go. I'm not going to let her get near you." I said and he finally let go. I rinsed his hair off just as Lee and Tyson appeared. Mariah had tried to get closer but Imade sure that she didn't get in touching distance of Rei. Lee muttered his apologies and pulled the pink thing out of the room.

Tyson left and I sighed. "Look like I need a shower now." I muttered.

"You can always get in." Rei said splash around a little.

"I'll wait." I said. Like I was going to get naked in front of a small form of one of my teammates. Rei just shrugged and let me finish with washing him.

**(End of Kai's POV)**

**(Back about an hour)**

**(Bryan's POV)**

I watched as Tala moved around splashing me a little. "Stay still!" I said for the millionth time since I put him in there. Tala just giggled and kept wiggling around. I growled in annoyance. I could feel my left eye twitch and was sure the aggravation marks on the animes that Ian made me watch were appearing. Cussing at him didn't work but only cause he was starting to say them until I told him not to.

Tala seemed to be doing this to annoy me. He just would not stop moving long enough for me the wash him. Guess that I have to make a sacrifice. I took my pj bottoms off, silently thanking Ian for getting me into wearing boxers, and grabbed for Tala who just moved.

And for those who can't figure out what happen next then I will tell you. I fell in the tub getting soaked and some water got on the floor. I glared at Tala as he started laughing.

"Not funny, you runt." I growled but then smirked. An idea hit me and I grabbed a certain redhead chibi and started tickling him. "Now this is a real reason to laugh."

"St-stop!" Tala cried out between laughs. Spencer opened the door and smiled. I smiled back and stopped so Tala could regain his breath.

"I see you two are having fun. And Bryan you do have boxers on, right?"

"Do I look stupid Spencer?" I said and started tickling Tala gain.

"Just making sure. I don't want to explain the whole puberty thing again, like I did to Ian." Spencer said and leaned against the sink. "Man that took me forever to get him and the facts right."

"I remember you nearly put yourself in the hospital ward by banging your head, hey get back here, Tala." I said as Tala got out of my grip. He laughed and shook his head. I sighed.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now." Spencer said walking out the room.

"Thanks for nothing, you big oaf." I called and turn back to Tala who blinked innocently.

"Look come here or you won't go to the park."

Tala quickly climbed into my lap and I squeezed some shampoo onto my hand and began to wash his hair. After that was done he crawled back out of my lap got behind me.

"Tala, what are you doing?" I asked as I felt something pour onto my head.

"Washing your hair." Tala said as he started to rub his small hands through my hair. And at that exact moment Ian walked in. I heard him laugh and call Spencer who came in and just smirked. I sighed. This just wasn't my day.

"How much longer are you guy's going to be?" Spencer asked as Ian held onto him so he wouldn't fall over laughing.

"He is almost done and then I need a shower as I'm sure you can see." I muttered. "And Ian when I get out of the shower you might want to run for your damn annoying life."

Ian ran out the room still sniggering. Spencer just nodded and closed the door. Tala moved so that he was now sitting in front of me. "Do I have to leave when you get into the shower?"

"Yes." I said, getting out a washcloth and poured some baby wash onto it. Why the lady told us to use this, I don't know.

"But I don't wanna!" Tala whined as I started washing his arms.

"Well you sure as hell ain't getting in with me!" I replied.

"Then I can stay right there and wait." Tala said and pointed to the toilet, which had the lid down.

"No, and that's final." I said sharply. Tala eyes started watering and soon he was bawling. Spencer poked his head in to see what was going on. "He's just have a fit cause I won't let him stay in here while I shower."

**(End of Bryan's POV)**

Soon Tyson and Spencer had the two pouting chibis dressed and ready for the day while Kai and Bryan took a shower. Rei had also wanted to stay with Kai while he took a shower but Kai wouldn't have it.

So Rei and Tala were brooding while trying to avoid the annoying pink thing of whatever. Ian had called her the Mutant Pink Furball from the Wal-Mart Toilet which brightened the two little ones up. Soon they were running, laughing and singing the new phrase while Mariah chased them, calling them little brats.

Kai and Bryan walked in as Tala and Rei ran by them. They watched as they headed up the stairs laughing before turning in time to stick their foot out. Mariah fell face first onto the floor.

"Whoops forgot to move our foot." They said together and sat down. Mariah picked herself up off the ground and glared at Kai and Bryan who simply blinked. "What?"

"You two did that on purpose!" She all but screamed.

"Bad foot." Kai said and shook a finger at the foot he used to trip her.

"Yea, didn't we tell you to leave It alone?" Bryan said while fake glaring at his foot. Mariah screamed in annoyance and stomped out the house making sure to slam the door.

Lee sighed and went back to talking to Spencer and Kenny. Tyson, Max, Ian, and Kevin were playing video games, complaining that one or the other was cheating. Kai picked up the newspaper that was lying nearby and began to read it while Bryan picked up a book.

Tala and Rei ran back into the room and literally jumped onto Kai and Bryan's lap. Kai was lucky however. Rei may have jumped on him but his foot didn't hit anything to cause a lot of pain.

Bryan on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. When Tala jumped onto him, he hit the groin which made Bryan keel over, gasping. As for the reason they did that, you ask? Cause the stupid thick-headed, got no brain cells, needs a new face job, and completely annoying pink worm decided to crawl into the upstairs window, scaring the little kids to death, well not literally but you get the point.

Kai and Ian burst out laughing as Bryan fell out the chair, groaning in pain. Everyone else went over to Bryan to see if he was ok. Now what happened to Mariah? Well let's just say that right now she is out side hold her back from being pushed out the window by two chibis named Rei and Tala, just before they ran down stairs. Too bad she didn't get hurt worse.

"Bryan, you alright?" Tala asked, worried etched in his voice. Bryan opened his mouth only to let out a gasp. "Bryan?"

"I'-I'm okay!" Bryan said in a small squeaky voice that made him sound like a girl. This only caused Kai to fall out of his chair, laughing, and Ian to roll around, laughing, wiping away endless tears and to hold his sides. Bryan tried to glare at them but that only made them laugh even harder.

After Bryan finally got the feeling back, he started yelling at everything including Tala. "I'm sorry." Tala said in a small whisper and hid behind Spencer. Bryan then noticed that Tala was crying softly and was shaking a little.

"I'm sorry Tala. I shouldn't have yelled like that." Bryan said and got down, opening his arms for a hug. Tala took a hesitant step forward and Bryan pulled him into a gentle hug.

"So we are still going to the park, right?" Tala whispered hugging Bryan back.

"Sure. Let's get your face cleaned up some and then we will go." Bryan said and picked the small redhead and went to the bathroom.

"Is that the same Bryan that nearly killed Rei in the Final's?" Tyson asked.

"Some people change, Tyson. Trust me I know." Kai said, picking Rei up and walked into the kitchen to get Rei some juice.

"Yeah like I didn't noticed." Tyson muttered and crossed his arms, pouting. Max just took Tyson's hat and ran from the room laughing with Tyson hot on his heels.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bryan and Kai sat on the swings while Rei and Tala ran off toward the jungle gym where some other kids around their age and some a little older were playing. Kai started swinging while Bryan just sat there lost in his own little world.

After about an hour and a half, the chibis wanted to go to the pond, which was near the middle of the park. When they reached their destination, Bryan and Kai sat on the bench.

"Don't go too close to the water!" Kai called and sighed. Rei and Tala just nodded and went to chase some birds that weren't to far away. The two teenager just sat in silence, eyes closed and ears opened in case Rei or Tala needed help.

"Hey look. It's two little babies. Go home to your momma." A boy said causing Kai and Bryan to open their eyes and look around.

"Shut up you big jerk!" Tala snapped and went back to playing with Rei, but the older kid probably around thirteen pushed Tala and he fell into the pond. Being so young, Tala didn't know how to swim.

Bryan and Kai got up, running over. Bryan jumped into the water and grabbed Tala while Kai leaned over the side and helped them out. Rei ran over to Tala to make sure he was okay.

Bryan and Kai, however, rounded on the group of boys who were doubled over from laughter. "What the hell is so funny?"

They stopped and studied Kai and Bryan closely. Suddenly one of the boys gasped and started backing away. "You two are Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kuznetsov."

"Glad you have heard of us." Bryan said nastily.

"No way." The leader said a boy with short brown hair and green eyes who was the one to push Tala into the water.

"Yes way you stupid moron." Kai snapped. "Now get the hell out of here before I let Dranzer after you idiotic, no brains, little punks."

The boys turned and ran away screaming like little girls. Bryan picked Tala up and wiped away some of the red hair that was falling in his face. "You okay?"

"Yes. I want to go home now." Tala said wrapping his arms around Bryan neck. Kai picked up Rei and they decided to head home for the day. When they got there they found that everyone else was out doing their own things. "Guess it's just us."

"Can we watch TV?" Rei asked.

"Sure just let Bryan and Tala dry off first." Kai said and Rei nodded. And so the day went by without any more problems but was extremely funny when Tala and Rei put worms in her (or should it be it's?) salad, causing her to scream and run into the wall, knocking herself out.

* * *

There you go.I will try and start making longerchapters. 

**Next Time:**Tala gets sick from being pushed into the pond so now Bryan halfs to takecare of him.(Thats all Ican think of so far.)


	9. Sick Tala

**A/n: **Okay here the next chapter. I wanted this up before Decemeber 12 (my brithday) but I couldn't. The day before the 12 I basically had Joe home and I won't wright or read anything with him around then I was going to post it up before the people my mom invited came over but I had to clean up my room and change my hamster cages, so yeah.Okay I'll stop blabbering so y'all can read, ENJOY!

**Disclaimers: **I still don't own.

/Talking in Russian/ (hopefully this will work unlike it did in the first chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight- Sick Tala **

Tala started coughing waking Bryan and Kai both up. Tala had gotten Bryan to stay with him while Rei slept in Kai's bed again. Kai turned on the lamp to the room while Bryan shook Tala softly.

Tala sat up coughing some more and Bryan felt his forehead. "He's feels hot." Bryan said and turned back to Kai who nodded. Glancing at the clock to find it was only four thirty in the morning, he got up and stretched.

"I'll go to the grocery store and get something." Kai said and got out a pair of pants and a blue tank top.

"Kai, were are you going?" Rei asked, sitting up, yawning, and pawing at his eyes.

"To get some medicine for Tala. Go back to sleep." Kai answered and pulled on the gray cargo pants and his blue tank top.

"What's wrong with Tala?" Rei asked suddenly alert and jumped up, nearly falling over. "He's not dying, is he?"

"Rei calm down, it's just a cold." Kai said walking over to the overreacting child. Kai picked Rei up and rubbed his back. Tala coughed again and Rei wiggled so Kai put him down and watched as the chibi ran over to Tala.

"He's hot!" Rei cried out and started panicking again. Bryan smirked and Kai just sighed.

"Hey Rei, why don't you come with me and get something to help Tala, eh?" Kai said and Rei jumped down as Tala started coughing again. Kai got out some clothes for Rei, dressed him, and grabbed his wallet. "We'll be back soon."

"Okay."

"Try and get his fever down, would you?" Kai said as he picked Rei up and left the room. Kai opened the front door and checked the temperature outside. It was warm so Rei wouldn't need a jacket.

"Are we walking?" Rei asked.

"Yes. I haven't got a car and therefore haven't bothered to get my license yet." Kai replied and put Rei down, grabbing his hand. They walked for about ten minutes before they reached the store.

Kai walked up and down the aisles but didn't know exactly what he was looking for. Rei pulled out of Kai's grip and ran over to a lady who looked up smiling as she was stocking a shelf.

"Ma'am, you've got to help me! My friend is going to die if we don't get him some medicine!" Kai eyes grew large before running over to them, clamping a hand over Rei's mouth and effectively shutting him up.

"I'm sorry but our friend isn't dying but he got a cold or something like that. And Rei, Tala isn't going to die, he is just sick." Kai said, feeling, believe it or not, embarrassed.

"That's okay, a lot of children are like that. So, exactly what is wrong with your friend?" the lady asked. Her voice was sweet, loving and caring. Nothing like Mariah or Ming-Ming and her name tag said 'Sakura' (A/N Not Sakura from Naruto, heck no, she is just as bad as Mariah. I know, I'll label them The Evil Twins of Pink, lol.)

She had blonde hair and blue, sparkly eyes that shone with life. Her movements were graceful, she was short but seemed to be really smart. She was skinny but not too skinny and all in all, very pretty.

"Um…he's coughing and it felt like he was starting to get a fever." Kai answered and picked Rei up.

"Oh, you don't have a thermometer?"

"Uh…no we were not really expecting taking care of little kids and we didn't have any warnings so we weren't prepared."

"So your friend, the sick one, is…"

"A five year old, yeah." Kai muttered.

"Oh well I can show you some things you might or will need if that's alright and I'll show you the best kind of medicine to use." She said and led them to aisle eleven.

"Are you…what do they call them?"

"Pediatrician?"

"Yea."

"I was going to be one but all the places I applied to had enough of them so they couldn't hire me." She said a bit sadly.

"Really? I would have thought they would hire someone like you in a heartbeat. I mean you look like you have a way with kids, you just seem…right for the job." Kai said thoughtfully.

"Thanks. Anyway…" with that she went on to explain what they needed, what they needed to do with the stuff and all that good junk. Soon they had a hand basket filled and were at the cash register and Kai paid for the stuff.

"Um…if you don't mind, could you come over later to see if we are doing things right?" Kai asked, unsure why he had asked something stupid.

"Uh, sure. I get off at two, so yeah." Kai nodded and gave her the address and they left. Rei had them run all the way home and nearly knocked Tyson over when they burst through the front door.

"We're back." Rei said, panting and crawled back onto the bed that Tala was laying on, asleep. Kai dumped the bags on the bed and found the medicine Sakura said to use. "Here, Sakura said to pour that liquid into the small cup and give it to him."

Kai threw the box to Bryan who grunted and opened it. "I want to help!" Rei said bouncing a little. Bryan smirked and did what Kai had told him to do.

"Alright Dr. Rei, be careful and don't spill it, k?" Bryan said and handed it to Rei who took it carefully. Bryan woke Tala and had him sit up while Rei gave Tala the medicine.

"Ack that tastes nasty!" Tala whined before coughing.

"Sakura said it is supposed to taste like cherries." Kai said and tasted it. Kai wrinkled his nose and put the lid back on. "He's right. It is nasty."

"So who's Sakura? Your girlfriend?" Bryan asked mockingly.

"Bryan, you and Spencer both know that I'm gay." Kai said and sorted out the stuff.

"What does gay mean?" Rei asked. The other two stiffened and Bryan glared at Kai.

"You said it, you explain it." Bryan said. Kai glared at Bryan before thinking.

"I'll be right back." Kai said and left the room. He returned shortly with a glaring Spencer and a glaring Tyson and had two big knots on his head. "It means happy."

"But I thought it meant when two men had se…" Bryan quickly clamped a hand over Tala's mouth. Kai, Spencer, and Tyson raised their eyebrows.

"No it means when two men go out together, not having se…the other thing. Where did you learn that anyway?" Bryan asked.

"I'm not sure but I swear someone told me before. I can't remember too good but I think the person had purple hair."

"Right, go back to sleep." Bryan said and laid Tala back down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was gone.

"Next time, Kai Hiwatari, watch what you say in front of them." Spencer said.

"Yeah or you are going have more then two bumps on your head." Tyson said and with that they left. Kai glared at Bryan who started chuckling.

"Bryan, are you gay too?" Rei asked. That caused the role to reverse so instead of Bryan chuckling it was Kai and instead of Kai glaring it was Bryan. "Well?" Rei asked not noticing that Bryan was trying to ignore the question.

"Maybe." Bryan said through clenched teeth, eyes closed and the left one twitching.

"Yes he is. Come on Rei, let's leave Bryan to watch over Tala." Kai said and together they left to do whatever.

**(A couple of hours later)**

"Bryan?" Tala asked rolling over. Bryan looked up from the book he was reading and looked over at the redhead.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I'm hungry."

"Then I'll be right back." Bryan said, standing up and stretched. He went down stairs and found Tyson, Ian, Max, and Rei playing the game system. Right now, it was Ian and Rei playing each other and sadly, Ian was trying his best but was losing badly.

"Tala's hungry." Bryan said. /Hey Ian, having fun losing to a five year old/

/Shut up, Falcon./ Ian growled.

/Man, it's sad. My teammate it losing to a child. You bring shame to us./

/Shut up… damn the brat beat me./ Ian said falling backwards.

/Ha ha, Ian lost to a five-year-old/ Kai and Bryan said chanting it over and over again. Ian growled and picked up his shoe and threw each of them at Bryan and Kai, who both dodged and laughed harder.

"Here's some soup." Tyson said coming back in. Bryan took it and made one last crack at Ian then made his way back to the bedroom. Tala was sitting up and looking around.

"Here." Bryan said and set it on the bedside table. Tala crawled over to it and tasted it. He yelped as the soup touched his tongue. "It's hot!"

"That's why you blow it when it is steaming like that. Here," Bryan blew on it some before handing it back to Tala. Tala took a very small sip and upon finding it safe, he began to eat it.

**(Bryan's POV)**

When he was finished, I took it down to the kitchen and came back up to find Tala looking at me expectedly. "What?"

"I'm bored."

"Okay and what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Find something for me to do." Tala snapped. I felt my eyes widen a fraction. That just sounded like the old Tala.

"Go back to sleep."

"No, dammit find me something to do." Tala growled. Okay, freaky. The look in his eyes were like the old Tala. I think I might have to call someone up here.

"Tala, are you back to your old self?" Tala blinked and the look in his eyes disappeared.

"Bryan? What happened?" Tala asked innocently. I blinked this time. He didn't remember anything from a few seconds ago.

"Nothing." I said, sighing. "I'll go find you something to do." He cheered but started coughing slightly. I walked back downstairs to find Ian and Rei going at it again. Rei was smirking and saying, "You can't beat me." while Ian was scowling. Everyone else was just laughing.

"Hey Bryan, what's up? You seem…I don't know…a bit, shocked." Spencer said.

"It's Tala. One minute he was complaining he was bored then he started sounding like the old Tala. Demanding. When I asked him if he was back he just blinked and asked what happened."

"Are you sure? Maybe you are starting to get what he has." Tyson said. I growled.

"I-don't-get-sick. Never have and never will." I grounded out.

"There is first time for everything." Spencer said and we looked at Ian who was throwing a tantrum. Rei had managed to beat him for what Max had said was tenth time in a row. Ian is really sad, man. I mean, he is losing against a FIVE-YEAR-OLD and HE IS ALMOST EIGHTEEN!

Ian got up and started chasing Rei who screamed and jumped into Kai's lap. Kai pulled Rei closer before throwing out his foot, stopping Ian by hitting him in the stomach.

Okay that just made it sound as if he tried to kick on purpose so let me rephrase it. Kai put his foot out so Ian couldn't come closer but Ian ran into his foot so basically, it's Ian fault that he is clutching his stomach. Moron, he saw the foot coming up but yet continued to run towards them.

"Tyson, do you have anything for Tala to do?"

"I have some broad games!" Max piped up. "I also have some cards."

"Yeah, well, can Tala borrow them before he drives me nuts."

"Sure, I'll bring them to the room." Max replied and together we went up stairs. I went back to Tala while Max went to get the games or whatever they are called. It's not like I cared. Tala looked up, cocking his head to the left.

"Max is getting you some games." I said sitting down next to the redhead. He nodded and crawled into my lap, humming softly. "Tala, doesn't your throat hurt?" Correct me if I'm wrong but when someone is sick and they cough, shouldn't their throat hurt?

Max walked in and set the games down on the bed beside us. "Okay these are the broad games, problem is: they need more then one player. The cards," he said holding them up, "can have up to how many players you want. Do y'all know how to play cards?"

"No." I replied for us, meaning Tala and me.

"Well there are bunch of things you can play with them. One player or two. I can teach you some if you want."

"Cool, teach us, teach us!" Tala said excitedly. Max raised an eyebrow and I knew what he was thinking. If he is sick then why doesn't he ask like it?

"Alright, where to start? How about Match?" Max asked. Tala bounced up and down in my lap, nodding eagerly. "Okay let me get a table or something flat."

When Max left I grabbed Tala who was still bouncing on my lap. "Would you stop or get off?" I growled. Tala stopped and just leaned against my chest. Max walked back in carrying a fold out table with legs and set it in front of us.

Max sat on our right side and started shuffling the cards, which made Tala start bouncing again and squealing, "How do you do that? Can you teach me?" to my annoyance.

The blond just laughed and showed him how. Tala learned quickly and soon Max had the cards face down, in rows. "Alright, now what you've got to do is try and match the cards up. Here let me show you."

He flipped the card in the bottom left hand corner then one in the third row to the right. The one on the bottom corner was a king and the other was a seven. "See, they don't match. When they don't, you flipped them back over and pick two more cards."

"Can I try?" Tala asked. Max nodded and we watched as Tala studied the cards. Tala tapped his chin in thought, which he seemed pretty deep into, before he flipped one over. It was an ace. Then he held his right hand over the cards, biting his lower lip.

Then he decided which card he wanted, flipping it. My eyes widened some and I saw Max's jaw drop open. It was another ace. "I did it!" Tala said, bouncing again.

"Beginners luck." I muttered. Max nodded and we watched as Tala found another pair. After that Max showed a game called Gold Fish and told us how to play some of the broad games. As soon as he left, Tala shuffled the cards.

"We're playing Gold Fish." He said.

"Who says I'm going to play?" I asked, seriously. Tala looked up, giving me the coldest glare that only the old Tala would give me when I refused to do something.

"You will play whether you like it or not Bryan Kuznetsov!" Tala snapped. Again he blinked. "Bryan? you ok?"

"What is it with you?" I snapped. "One minute you are acting like an innocent little brat then you start acting like the old Tala!"

Tala flinched as my voice started getting louder and louder by each word. His eyes started watering and he started crying. What is going on? First he gets sick but then doesn't act like it, and then he goes from old Tala to chibi Tala! I just stared at him in disbelief.

Spencer walked in looking around and said something to me but I didn't understand what. I can't believe this. What in the hell is going on? It's like his old self is trying to get back in touch with his mind or…or…or something.

Suddenly I felt someone shake me. I looked up to find Tyson watching me closely. I glanced around and saw Spencer calming Tala, Kai and Rei looking from Tala to me then back again.

"Bryan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped. "It's Tala you need to be worried about. One minute he acting like a five-year-old and then he turns back to his old self."

"Bryan I think you need to lie down." Spencer said, calmly. "I'll watch Tala for a while."

"If you are trying to imply that I'm lying then go ahead and watch Tala. Then when he starts acting like that again then you will see I'm not making it up."

"Bryan…"

"Since when was I the type to make up stupid things like that?" I snapped, angrily. They thought I was lying. My own teammate thought I was lying.

"Bryan, what did I do wrong?" Tala asked, quietly.

"Well I don't know. Maybe the fact that you are acting weird?" I hissed. Tala flinched again. Hmm…I have to prove to them that I'm not lying so I need to make Tala's old self come back through. "You are such a baby."

"I'm not a baby, damn it." Tala snapped. Damn I'm good. He always hated when everyone called him a baby. Then he blinked for what seemed like the millionth time. He looked around before asking, "Did I do something wrong, again?"

Everyone was looking at the chibi who blinked as tears started building up again. "Do you remember what you just said?" Spencer asked softly. Tala shook his head.

"No, one minute I'm doing something then the next Bryan is looking at me funny, though I don't know what I did." Tala whispered and started crying again. I got up, walking over to Tala and Spencer.

I took Tala away from Spencer and rubbed his back. Something is up and I will get to the bottom of it sooner or later. Tala started coughing violently and I patted his back softly.

"Bryan, my head hurts." Tala mumbled into my shoulder.

"Then lie down and get some sleep. We'll play cards later." Tala nodded and Spencer and Tyson moved the games so I could lay Tala down. Once I did that and left the room, I turned to Spencer crossing my arms. "Now, do I need to get some sleep?"

"Sorry, Bryan." Spencer muttered rubbing his temple. I smirked, watching as Rei laid his head on Kai's shoulder, playing with the silky white scarf.

"What are we going to do now? With Tala I mean." Tyson asked.

"Well I don't know but think about it. He's got a cold or something yet he doesn't act like it most of the time so far. He is switching from chibi to older Tala. I'm guessing it might have something to do with them turning into chibis. If that's true then…"

"It might happen to Rei!" Kai muttered, finishing my sentence. I nodded. Come on, it's the only thing that explains all this. We've never had people we know turning into chibis before so we don't know what the side affects are. "Let's see what Sakura says when she comes by."

"Alright." With that we went back downstairs to find that Tyson and Max were now playing each other and Tyson was losing.

"Hey Bryan, wanna try when we are done?" Max asked.

"Never played before." I muttered, sitting next to Kai on the couch.

"Then how about I teach you when I win?"

"Not happening Max. I'm going to win." Tyson said.

"Puh-lease Tyson, just face it; you suck at this game." Max retorted. "So Bryan, what do you say?"

"I'm guessing that if I don't then you are going to start be begging me, right?"

"Yep!" Max replied. I thought as much.

"Fine." I saw him smile and continue playing. About one minute later Tyson growled as Max got up and did a victory dance.

"You cheated Max."

"Come on Ty, I beat you fair and square." Max said, stopping and putting his hands on his hips, making him looking like a girl. He looks cute standing like that. Oh god, I DID NOT just think that, did I? "Okay Bryan come on!"

"Is there ever a time were you are not happy?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Just when I was younger right after I found out my parents were getting divorced. I refused to leave my room for days." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes as he handed me a controller.

"You are just too happy, nice, naïve and innocent looking for your own good." I muttered. The game was some kind of fighting game and I hate to admit it but it was…do I need to say it? Yes? Fine, it was fun. I got the hang of it and Max had taught me some of his secrets.

Then he had me play Tyson and I beat him. Then I played Ian and won again. Only when I got to Rei (who had wanted to play me) I almost won but didn't. Laugh all you want but I came close. Way closer then Tyson or Ian had come from what I was told by Max.

Then Rei had wanted to play Max and that is where we are now. They were still playing, both giving it their best. It was like Tyson and Kai when they had that beybattle just before the Bega incident. Neither would give up.

But in the end there had to be a winner and Max won. Rei pouted but Max had cheered him up by challenging him to another fight. Again like Tyson and Kai. Always up for the challenge between each other.

They were just about to start again when the doorbell rung. Spencer answered it and came back with a pretty blonde hair woman. "Sakura!" Rei yelled, running over to her. She smiled and bent down to look straight at Rei without him craning his neck.

Kai got up and walked over, introducing us. "I'm sorry I'm late but I got held up by some of my friends and I also had to get the things so I can check the little boy out."

"It's okay, we weren't really paying attention to the clock. Come on, I'll take you to the room." Kai said, leading the way upstairs. I followed along with Spencer and Tyson.

When we entered Tala was still sleeping. "Do you need him awake?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." She replied. I walked over to the small child and shook him gently. He just mumbled something, turning so that we saw his back.

"Tala, wake up. Come on sleepy head." I whispered, poking him in the side. He squirmed so I poked him until he opened his eyes.

"What, Bryan?" Tala snapped. I raised an eyebrow. Old Tala mode again. He sat up and glared at us. "Is there something you morons want?"

**(End of Bryan's POV) **

**(Third POV)**

Tala blinked again. "When did I sit up?" He asked rubbing his eyes, yawning. Sakura eyes grew big but before anyone saw that she was shocked, she put her happy mask back on.

"Your friend here," she pointed to Kai, "wanted me to give you a check up to see if you are alright."

"Oh okay." Tala said, smiling.

"Okay can you take your shirt off for me?" she asked, politely. Tala nodded and did as he was told. She opened the bag she had with her and pulled out a stethoscope. She placed it on his back first. She told him to take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

After she did some more things, she started asking questions. "Does your throat hurt?"

"No."

"Okay, do you hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"My head, but it only hurts sometimes mainly when I do something and don't remember."

"I see. Well I can't find anything wrong with him. His throat doesn't look irritated, his breathing is fine, temperature is a little above normal, but he should be fine. I'll give you my number incase you need anything and if young Rei starts acting like this with the fever and all, call me immediately. Okay?"

"Thank you." Tyson said, bowing and showed her the way out. Tala just yawned and laid back down coughing. The others made sure Tala tucked in before leaving the room.

**(Tala's POV)**

I opened my eyes looking around. It was dark and early in the morning, maybe around two. What happened? Hmm…Kai and Rei got into a fight, Rei ran off, and I followed. We sat in the park for a while then headed home and stopped to get a drink then…

Oh hell, I remember everything. From my past and from acting like a chibi. Wait, if I remember then maybe I am back to normal again. I looked down at my hands to find that they were still small. "NO DAMN IT. I WANT MY OLD BODY BACK!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. I already have the next chapter written so all you half to do is review.I'm taking Kenny out because I kept forgetting the poor boy, Sorry Kenny!Okay can't think of anything else for the moment so, peace out, my friends! 

**Next time: **Tala old self (or should I say mind) comes back(well it already did at the end of this chapter), Tala tells Bryan about his feeling, Rei's old mind comes back,they explain somewhat about what happens, Sakura meets up with the two responsible for the chibi happening, how Kai and the Demo Boys met will be revealed, and Kai and Bryan has a fight with Tala and Rei.There will be other things happening so watch out for the next chapter.


	10. Weird day

**A/N:** I'm so sorry! I had this written for a while but I got a knew computer and I had forgotten that since I sent it to stunstar to be beta'ed, I had it in my email and the other computer which is a older model then this one, didn't have the internet, so I'm sorry about what my stupidity.

**I would like to say thanks to Echo-in-the-dark for reviewing since she didn't sign in. Also I would really like to thank stunstar for helping me with my mistakes in this story!**

**Warnings: **Weirdness.

**Disclaimers: **How could I own the awesome show? Trust me, I'm not that lucky, though I wish I was.

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

_"The chibi talking in the mind"_

* * *

**Chapter Nine- Weird day**

**(Third POV)**

Spencer sighed as Tala paced back and forth for the millionth time in the living room. "Tala, just calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down when I'm stuck in a child's body?" Tala snapped. It had been an hour since he had screamed and now that he had everyone wide awake, he was practically snapping at everything. "Rei, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I remember I've seen that guy before but nothing else." Rei said, snuggling his face into Kai's neck.

"That's it!" Tala shouted suddenly. Everyone jumped, Rei clung to Kai like it was his life support, and they were sure the dead were awake again. Yes, it was THAT loud. "That man. I'm going to find him."

With that Tala ran only to trip over his small feet. He cursed every bad word in every language he knew. "We'll look for him after we get some more sleep." Tyson said yawning.

"No, I want my body back!" Tala growled.

"I agree with Tyson on this, Tala. Who would be outside around three thirty in the morning?" Spencer asked. Tala crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the poor wall but nodded all the same.

"Good, we'll look for this man after breakfast." Tyson said, smiling. "Night…or morning…or whatever!"

They went back to bed and nearly everyone fell back to sleep, but Tala wasn't one of them. He lay next to Bryan, staring at the ceiling. '_It was nice to have Bryan picking me up and all but I want my old body back. I just wish that we could be able to keep this friendship thing that we have. He said earlier that he was gay, okay maybe not exactly but I know that is what he meant. Maybe he might be able to return my feelings._

'_No that is just wishful thinking. Even if he is gay why would he like me? I'm nothing more than his captain. That's all, nothing but an accomplice, that's all. Man, this hurts.' _Tala thought as tears fell silently.

"Tala, what's wrong?" Bryan whispered. The redhead just turned so his back was facing the other boy.

"Why would you care?" Tala asked.

"Because you are my captain."

"Exactly!" Tala snapped in a whisper.

"Tala…"

"Go to sleep. I'll be fine."

"No, tell me what is wrong!" Bryan hissed. Tala turned to look at Bryan smiling sadly.

"I would tell you but you'd probably think I'm stupid or something." Tala muttered. Bryan caught Tala's face before he could turn it back away from him.

"Tala, you can tell me anything." Bryan whispered, wiping the tears away. Tala seemed to think it over some before turning to face Bryan completely.

"If I do, then please don't hate me." Tala whispered softly.

"I won't, I promise." Tala nodded before pushing himself up onto his elbow. He leaned forward slightly brushing his lips against the lilac haired boys'. Bryan stiffened and Tala pulled back.

"Now you should get the idea." Tala mumbled and turned back to face the wall again. "I'm sorry."

Bryan didn't say anything but just stared at the back of Tala's head. More silent tears fell down Tala's face until he fell asleep. Bryan pulled the small body closer to his and he too fell asleep.

Tala woke up, smelling something cooking. It was then that he noticed that someone's arm was around his small waist. He turned to find Bryan still sleeping peacefully. A few strands of lilac hair fell into Bryan's face. Tala giggled slightly and pushed them back.

Bryan opened his eyes and Tala pulled his hand back quickly and looked in a different direction. "Can you please move your arm?" He asked quietly. Bryan just watched him closely.

Tala tried to move the arm but it was like it was glued. Tears started forming in the blue orbs as he tried to get out of the embrace. He wanted nothing more than to go and hide somewhere where no one could find him.

"Tala, stop." Bryan said sternly but softly at the same time. Tala did as he was told though he refused to look at the older boy. "There is nothing to get upset about."

"Oh shut up!" Tala growled and started fighting again. Bryan rolled his eyes before looking at the struggling boy.

"Tala, if you think I hate you because you kissed me last night then you're wrong." At this, the said boy stopped struggling looking up to meet his gaze. Bryan wiped the tears away with his thumb and pulled the boy closer. "Maybe when you get your body back we could become boyfriends if you want."

"Alright, that sounds good." Tala whispered and looked up smiling. Bryan smirked and sat up stretching.

"Come on. Let's hurry and eat so we can find that man you were talking about." Bryan said, standing up. Tala jumped and as soon as Bryan turned around he jumped on his back. Bryan let out a grunt and turned his head to glare at Tala who just smirked.

Bryan walked into the kitchen with a grinning Tala who was still getting a free piggyback ride. "Okay Tala, you can get off now." Bryan growled. Tala pouted but got off like Bryan had said.

They sat down and Spencer handed them a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Awe Bryan gave Tala a piggyback ride. How sweet!" Bryan picked up his fork and threw it at Ian who barely dodged it.

"Hey, no throwing forks or anything sharp. There are kids in here." Tyson said, swallowing the food he was eating.

"Kid! Not kids." Tala hissed. "I'm may be in a tiny body but that doesn't mean I'm a kid, Tyson."

"Sorry Tala, forgot you don't have a mind of a five-year-old anymore."

"Whatever just hurry up and eat so I can find that man, have him turn me and Rei back and then murder him." Tala grumbled. Tala then ran up stairs to change.

"Man, he really wants to change back." Tyson muttered, staring at the doorway.

"Yeah, I made him a deal." Bryan said, taking another bite out of his toast.

"What kind of deal?" Spencer asked,

"Just something between me and him." Bryan replied and got up. "I'm going to go change."

**(Someplace else where)**

"Amy, Tom you are both dead!" An angry blonde haired girl screamed.

"What did we do?" Amy asked appearing from thin air.

"What did y'all do? I wonder! Does turning two boys into chibis ring any bells?" the blonde snapped.

"So you found out about that." Tom said nervously as he too, appeared from no where. "Sakura, let us explain."

"Explain what? The reason why you two did what our mother had forbid us to do? Oh by the way, the redhead is starting to fight his chibi self for control of the body."

"What? No way!" Amy and Tom screeched together.

"Yes way." Sakura said, smirking.

"Tom I thought you made the potion perfect!" Amy snapped, hitting the man in the back of the head.

"I did, but apparently I didn't make it strong enough for his soul to not over power it." Tom muttered. Amy sighed and rubbed her now aching head.

"Way to go Tom." Amy muttered. "Okay here is what we do. Find them, make the boy drink a little bit more of the potion then wait for the right time to give them the antidote."

"No Amy, turn them back." Sakura demanded.

"Not yet, Sakura." Amy growled. Sakura glared at her sister, which didn't look right on her sweet face.

"Yes Amy." Sakura hissed.

"Okay my sweet little sisters, no fighting. We have other things to worry about."

"No thanks to you." They both growled making the man pout. Amy just sighed and led them to a room with different types of bottles containing different types of potion littered the room. "This time, Tom, leave it to us."

**(Back with the Beyblading group)**

Tala glared at some girls as they walked by giggling, pointing to either him or Rei. They had been walking around for hours already and still haven't found the man or woman.

"Damn it, where are they?" Tala growled as he stopped. An old lady near by shook her head muttering something like, "Parents these days. When will they teach the children right from wrong?"

Tala just glared at the woman before sitting on the bench closest to him. They had checked the park, the mall, called Mr. Dickinson to find out more about the lady, and everything.

"Tala, don't give up. We'll find them." Tyson said, reassuring.

"I'm not waiting for ever, you know. I want to find them and get back to normal." Tala mumbled to himself. Tyson just smiled. Rei started coughing a little before rubbing his eyes.

"Kai, I'm tired." He said trying to stifle a yawn. Kai picked him up and turned to the others. "Since we weren't able to find them and that it is almost night time, let's go home and we'll try again tomorrow."

"Tala?" Spencer asked looking at the small boy. The said boy sighed and nodded, so they went back home. Kai laid Rei down since he had fallen asleep on the way home and went down stairs. Tyson and Spencer were cooking dinner while the others went to the living room.

Ian and Max were at the games again while Bryan just watched. Tala was sitting next to Bryan but was staring at the wall, thinking. Kenny had popped in saying that Judy had wanted him to come and work with her and that he would be leaving soon.

"Hey Bryan. You said that we could play Gold Fish when I woke up and I'm awake now." Tala said looking up at Bryan.

"Go get the cards." Tala smiled and jumped up running at the room. Max paused the game and looked up.

"Good to see that you are opening up." He said and returned to his game.

"Yeah, I bet." Bryan muttered, rolling his eyes. Tala ran back the room with the cards and sat them on the coffee table. "Alright you shuffle and deal."

"Okay." Tala said, happily. He shuffled the cards and dealt them. "Who goes first?"

"You." Bryan replied.

"Hmm… Do you have a four?" Tala asked.

"No." Tala pouted but drew a card.

"Have an…eight?" Tala shook his head. They continued the game until Tala won the game. They played again and then Bryan won. They were about to play again when Tyson called out that dinner was done.

"I'll go get Rei." Tala said, jumping up and running out the room.

**(Tala's POV)**

'Brat, tell YOUR friend to let MY friend come through.' I growled in my head.

"_But I don't want to, come on Tala let me take control again. Please, Please, Please?" _a small voice pleaded.

'No, you annoying brat. Now do what I told you to do. If you don't then you will never be in control again, hear me?' I snapped at the voice.

"_Big meanie."_

'Stupid brat.' I countered back. I opened the door to the room and ran to the bed.

"Rei wake up." I said, prodding the raven haired boy in the back. He mumbled something and turned over to look at me.

"Tala? What? I'm in control again! Yes." Rei said jumping up and hugging me. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Yeah anyway dinner is done. Let's eat."

"Okay." Rei said, smiling.

"Rei, can you please not smile like that? I would have thought you were Max if I didn't know better." I said. It was true. He was smiling one of those hundred watt smiles that Max gives people and in truth, it scared the hell out of me.

Rei rolled his eyes and we ran out the room, laughing. We entered the kitchen smiling and Rei waved. "I'm baaaccckkkk!" He said in a sing-song voice and jumped into the seat next to Kai.

"Rei?" Max asked.

"The one and only. Okay the real one not the chibi brat." Rei said, a fang poking out the side of his mouth.

"The chibi brat?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"We've been fighting with the chibi part of us for quite a while now! They wouldn't give us back the control but during that time we got to know your chibis selves too." I explained. Everything I just said was true.

We meet the chibi version of them. What surprised us the most though, was the chibi version of Kai and Bryan. They were shy, sweet, blushed a lot, liked –no- loved animals, hung out in a garden like place though I'm not sure what to call it since I guess it was in my mind world or something. Basically they were completely opposite from they are now.

Though I wonder. I know they wear a mask to cover their true selves, maybe they are really like that inside. I don't know but what the chibi version of Kai asked Rei was hilarious.

"Hey Rei, remember what chibi Kai asked you?" I asked. I knew I was going to get hit by Rei since he was sitting right next to me but I'm going to get a kick out of it. "When he asked you if you and the older version of himself were going out?"

Rei blushed and bonked me over the head again. I got the déjà vu feeling cause I swear this is what he did to me when I burst out laughing in the, uh…chibi world? I don't know what to call it so bite me. NOT literally, my wonderful fans, no but I wouldn't mind Bryan biting me.

Okay back to the present, Rei is still blushing and glaring at me, Kai had his head bowed so I don't know if he is blushing or what. Everyone else was either laughing, smiling and/or smirking.

"You know what, whenever we get back to the um…whatever the place is, I'm getting the kids to jump you again." Rei growled. I laughed and took a bite out of the cut up steak, courtesy of Spencer, thank you my friend.

Okay for those who are reading my thought, I bet you think I'm weird, right? Ha, get use to it. "What all did the…the chibi version say or show you or whatever?" Kai asked looking up at us.

"Well the place where all the small chibified bladers where, the chibi Kai and chibi Bryan were always in the garden always in the same spot. By the roses; they said that they were their favorite flowers."

"They would always be surrounded by animals and they blushed a lot. You know the shy type. They were polite, caring but always preferred not to hang out with people. Scared I guess, that's why they were always in the garden." Rei said finishing for me.

Bryan looked up fast and Kai who had just taken a sip from his cup of coffee, started choking. Maybe I should explain some of the past for you people about how we all met when we were younger.

Bryan was the first one of us to get taken to the abbey, then Kai. I think they said they were both brought in on their third birthday to be exact and they are about two years apart meaning Bryan had been there longer then any of us.

They had become friends when Spencer was said to have arrived. Spencer said he was five when he arrived. They were paired into the same room. Shortly after that Ian came. I heard from Kai, Bryan, Spencer, and from rumors that Ian was picked on for being so small yet have a big nose. That's how we came up with his nickname 'Shorty'.

Then I arrived. Bryan and Spencer were seven, Kai and Ian were five, and I was six. At the time I was scared of everyone cause of what my supposed parents had put me through. You know the beating and all that.

Anyway, we shared one small room well more like a cell or something that had no heat, no beds, no pillows, and more importantly no blankets. It was one night when the temperature dropped about fifty below the freezing zone that I started trusting them.

**(Flash back, still Tala's POV)**

I shivered. It was below freezing and Boris still wouldn't give us blankets. "Hey Tala, why don't you come over here? You'll be a little warmer." A blond boy asked. I shook my head and moved a little farther away from the group of boys that I was put with.

They scared me. Everyone did. I thought they would either hit me or do something else. I felt weak right now, I think that means I'm dying since I felt my eyes droop a little, my breath coming slowly. I heard some rustling and flinched as I felt someone pull me closer to him.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt you." I heard the boy who had the white hair with a slight purple tint to it, say. It was then that I realized that the other boys were also sitting around me.

I stiffened as more arms circle around me. I looked up and was met with a smiling face. The face of Bryan, one of my roommates. "It's okay, just relax." He said, nicely. I only started relaxing when someone ran his hand through my hair.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer said. I gave him a small smile and leaned and against Bryan who was sitting behind me. I just felt like I could trust them, I just hope that I was not wrong.

**(End of Flash Back)**

I remember I felt so scared with them cuddling with me but as the night went on we talked, I got to know them better and that is when I became friends with them. So no I don't know what they were like before I met them so the chibi versions are my only guess as what they were like before then and apparently by the way they were fidgeting badly I guess it was the truth.

"Bryan, Kai are you two okay?" Max asked.

"I just need fresh air." Kai replied quickly and left the room.

"I think I need fresh air too." Bryan muttered as he too left the room. I raised an eyebrow and shared a glance with Rei who look as equally confused as me.

"_Can I take back over now?" _chibi Tala asked.

'Not yet.' I replied and ate the rest of my steak.

"_When?"_

'As soon as I find that man and get some answers from him.'

"_How long will that be?"_

'Stop asking so many questions!' I snapped. I heard someone clear his throat and looked up to find everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Umm…nobody asked you anything." Tyson said uncertainly.

"I wasn't talking to y'all. I was talking to my chibi self. Annoying brat." I muttered. Everyone else other then Rei just gave the I-think-he-is-insane look to each other before going back to their dinner.

By the time we were done, Kai and Bryan still hadn't come back in. Rei and I went looking for them and found them in the back yard, beybattling. They were so deep into their concentration that they nearly jumped when we tried to get their attention.

"Aren't you two going to finish your dinner?" Rei asked. They called their blades back and turned to glare at us.

"How did you two find out about that?" Kai asked.

"We told you." I said, glaring back.

"If you don't believe us then fine, don't. But try connecting with your inner self and I'm sure you will find your chibi versions there." Rei said calmly, crossing his arms.

"You expect us to believe that?" Bryan snapped. I sighed sadly.

"Rei, let's just let the chibis take back over." I said softly but sadly. "We should have known better then to think that they would believe us or that we would have a chance with them."

"Alright." Rei muttered. We turned and walked back into the house, ignoring the questions thrown at us as to why we were crying and went into the room. "See ya back in the other place."

"Yea, night." I muttered. The only way for us to go back and let the chibis take over was to go to sleep and that is what we did.

**(End of Tala's POV)**

**(With Bryan and Kai)**

Bryan and Kai both sighed when Rei and Tala ran back into the house. "Maybe we shouldn't have snapped at them." Kai mumbled to himself but Bryan heard it clearly.

"Yeah maybe. Why don't we go for a walk and see if we can't find that stupid guy and beat some information out of him." Bryan suggested and Kai nodded.

"Good idea. Might as well tell the others we are going for a walk so let's go." Kai said. They told the others that they were leaving and left without another word. They walked for what seemed like forever.

Soon they found themselves at the park and it was now completely dark except from the light post. They walked around the park searching when Bryan grabbed Kai by the upper arm and pointed toward a man and woman.

"Isn't that the man from the cart?" Bryan whispered.

"Yea, let's go." Kai whispered back and they quietly sneaked up to the two.

"This is your entire fault, Tom." The woman growled.

"It's not my fault the antidote slipped and busted, Amy." Tom snapped.

"Excuse me but I think you owe us an explanation about what you did to our teammates." Kai said. The two grown-ups jumped and whirled around.

"Uh oh." They said together. Bryan and Kai grabbed the other two when they thought that they were about to run but instead they snapped their fingers. Bryan and Kai blinked, looking around.

They now were in some kind of castle like place. Tom and Amy gulped when they had seen that they had brought the boys back with them. "Sister is not going to like this."

"Well it's your fault. If you hadn't spilt the antidote then she wouldn't have sent us out to find the right ingredients then they wouldn't have been brought back here, you stupid dolt." Amy snapped.

"Hey, why is it always my fault?"

"Cause, you stupid moron, it always is." A new voice said from behind Kai and Bryan. They swirled around to find the once happy girl glaring daggers at the man.

"Sakura?" Kai said.

"I'm sorry about all this. Come with me so I can explain what my trouble-making siblings had done." She said, flashing them a bright smile. Kai and Bryan glance at each other before nodding. "Great, please follow me."

They followed her down some long hallways before coming up to some double doors and pushed it opened. It was like a large dining room with chandeliers and there were candles on stands by the walls. It was like one of those old castles.

"Nice place." Bryan muttered.

"Please sit down. What would you like to drink?" Sakura asked just as a plump woman walked in with a maid's dress on.

"Coffee."

"I'll take water."

"Sir, how would you like your coffee?" the maid asked Kai.

"Black." Kai watched as the woman walked out the room, well more like waddled out the room before turning back to Sakura. "Now, explain what the hell you people did to our teammates!" Kai demanded, coldly.

"Okay first of all we are witches or in my brother's case, a warlock. Our mother had taught us how to make some of the forbidden potions. One was turning someone into a chibi, which my stupid brother and sister thought it would be funny to do it."

"No, we do it to get people together. Rei liked Kai and Tala like Bryan, but Bryan and Kai were so closed up we thought that if we turned Rei and Tala into chibis it would help them to open up and for the two 'chibis' to get their love." Amy snapped.

"Anyway, our mother taught us and all that. The potion is quick to make though the antidote is another thing." Sakura said smiling sheepishly.

"What is that supposed to mean? There is an antidote, right?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, there is but the last of the antidote that was already made was spilt, thanks to my clumsy brother." Sakura replied. Kai went to open his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him, "I can make some more but it will…take about two months."

"WHAT!" Both Kai and Bryan yelled, standing up so fast that their chairs fell over. Sakura, Amy, and Tom all gulped as Bryan and Kai gave them the deadliest death glare that would make even the devil scream in fright like a little girl.

* * *

There you go, now another thing. I came up with another story and I want to know IF I should write it or not. I have no name for it so it would be a great help if you could help with that and to figure out who would be with Tyson. As for what the story is about read the summary below. 

Summary: Kai, Tala, Bryan, Max and Tyson get turned into girls. Now they have to deal with girl problems, falling in love with the people the didn't expect and for one of them to accidently get pregnant after a party. What will they do? Will they get their male bodies back or will they prefer staying like that? Johnny/ Kai, Spencer/Bryan, Michael/Tala, Rick/Max, (?)/Tyson

Odd, I know but should I write it or not?

**Next time**: We meet the chibis in the chibi world and Kai and Bryan try to find their inner chibi-self. Expect VERY WEIRDNESS in the next chapter.


	11. the Chibi World

**A/N:** Hey, everybody! Sorry about the slow update but as I explained before, I moved and well, I ended up right back at my old home, so I have the internet now though it's the wireless kind and in truth,it getting on my last nerve.Anyway I hope you enjoy it though I don't like the beginning.

**Warnings:** Some cussing (mainly at the end),um...OH YEAH, there will be another flashback, and the story is becoming something like a fairytale (I did put fantasy on the ummm...whatever in the hell the thing is called. I forgot XD)

"people talking"

'thoughts'

_"Chibi talking through mind-link"_

**A/N:** One more thing, I tried to make this chapter funny, just so you know.

* * *

**Chapter Ten -The chibi World**

"BT, BR, your back!" Little voices rang out as chibi Tala and chibi Rei's small bodies grew bigger. They laughed as they were trampled over by many of the chibi version of the beybladers. They seemed to have taken a liking to the older Tala and older Rei.

"Where are Kai and Bryan? Are they in the garden again?" Rei asked.

"Yesh." Chibi Tyson, nodding his head.

"I'll go get 'em for you," Oliver said before running off toward a huge gate with vines growing all around. The chibis looked like their older selves and had the same clothes but some still had trouble pronouncing words and/or acted different from their older selves.

They were in what someone would call paradise. It had no buildings, just grass, flowers, animals, and all that. Not too bright or hot during the day and not too cold during the night. Completely safe and the animals got along so one would have to worry about one of them hurting the kids.

They slept with the tigers and wolves so they were safe from any harm that may arise. As a matter of fact, the wolves and tigers were practically their parents. They helped the chibis get something to eat when they where hungry.

"BR! BT!" Two small but loud voices screamed, running up and grabbing their pants leg. Rei and Tala looked down, smiling. Tala picked Bryan up who blushed a little and giggled.

"Guess what, guess what!" Bryan shouted making Tala flinch, afraid that he might be deaf now.

"What?"

"Mimi had her puppies," Kai said pulling Rei toward the garden. Mimi was like the leader of all animals and the most bizarre animal Tala and Rei had ever seen, being half wolf half tiger. They had no clue how that had happened, but she was cute all the same. There were a pack of them and were called Tigolf (1).

She was strict but yet sweet and lovable all at the same time. Like a mother despite the fact that she walked on four legs, had a tail and was covered in fur. Mimi mainly stuck with Kai and Bryan but every now and then she would hang out with the other kids.

Rei let the Chibi Kai pull him beyond the gate with Tala - who was still holding Bryan - following. The other kids just went back to playing whatever they were playing before. Kai led the others down a passage way before arriving at a spot where roses of different colours could be found. Red, yellow, pink, white, you name it, even black, blue and green as weird as it may sound.

Right where Kai and Bryan usually sat lay what looked like a wolf with stripes. It was black with red stripes and looked at them with sparkling eyes. There were whimpers from the puppies as the four humans came up to them.

"Welcome back, BT, BR. They have missed you already even though they enjoyed the chibis company," Mimi said, looking at a dark blue puppy with sky color blue stripes that had started whining. Maybe it ought to be mentioned that the animals could also talk.

"Well that's good to hear. Congratulations on the pups," Tala said putting Bryan down and kneeling beside the Tigolf and patted her behind the ears. Mimi purred slightly watching one of her puppy's trying to find a nipple.

"Yeah, they are adorable; mainly the dark blue and red one. Is it a girl or a boy?"

"Boy," Rei nodded and sat down, letting Kai crawl onto his lap and smiled as the boy blushed when pulled into a hug. Watching Kai and Bryan blush was so cute. Now only if the older Kai and older Bryan were a little more like this then it would make their day.

**(Back at the Castle in the other world)**

"So you said that there is another world that was created for our chibi selves to go to right?" Kai asked, looking at Amy who nodded. Sakura had gone out to find the rest of the ingredients leaving Amy and Tom to explain more about the chibi thing. "Then is there a way we can connect to the world or something?"

"Um... I'm not sure. I'll go look in the library for that kind of info. Tom, you should just stay here incase they want more answers," Amy said standing up. Tom nodded and went to try making a potion for transforming something into a frog.

They were sitting in a room that had about five couches spread out. There was also a table where Tom sat, practicing his potion making, a huge fire place, which indeed had a fire burning, and a couple of desks in one corner of the room.

Amy left the room leaving Kai and Bryan to watch in amusement as the potion blew up in Tom's face and a sickly green color and really foul odor filled the room. Tom growled and picked up the book to look at it again.

"Whoops, I was supposed to put the stem of a lily in it not the petal of a rose."

"Moron." Kai and Bryan muttered under their breath but Tom heard it and glared at them while they only smirked. Starting over again, Tom ignored the mess and concentrated on what he was doing.

They waited.

And waited.

Still waited for something to happen.

Yet they waited even more.

Then Kai and Bryan couldn't help it and burst out laughing as Tom ran from what looked like a small kitten with wings and bunny-like ears. The um... Kitten thing was making growling noises while flying after Tom who hid under a desk.

"You suck at potions, you know that?" Kai said when he finally managed to stop laughing. The kitten landed on Bryan's lap and purred as the said teen petted it.

"Oh shut up, you twit." Tom growled coming out from under the desk.

"It can't be that hard." Bryan said, smirking at the older man.

"Then you try."

"Fine, only if we get to keep this little guy," Kai said, holding up the kitten creature in his hands. It roared like a lion in the jungle and Tom dived back under the desk.

"Whatever; just keep that beast away from me," Tom mumbled. Kai and Bryan burst out laughing again and went over to the table.

Five minutes later there was two frogs croaking and hopping around the room.

"You just got beginners luck." Tom grumbled as he sat far away from the beast he had dubbed "Satan's Pet."

"Exactly which language is this book written in? It sounds like it's an alien language. Booghadtro Famortshu Lahim (2). Weird!" Kai muttered as he re-said the words that they had to say before they could make the potion work.

"AHH...that's what I forgot to do," Tom screeched making Kai, Bryan and the kitten cover their ears. The frogs hopped out the room in fright.

Amy walked in and raised an eyebrow at Kai who had two wings sticking out of his hair. It was due to the fact that the kitten had taken cover in Kai's hair and only the wings stuck out. The kitten jumped out of Kai's hair and into the dual-haired teen's lap.

Amy laid six really thick books onto the table and glared at her brother. "I'm guessing you have something to do with that small thing in Kai's lap?"

"Jeez how did you ever guess?" Tom said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And it's evil too."

The kitten just purred and rubbed against Amy's legs, innocently. Amy glared at Tom who glared at the kitten who, to Tom, was smirking at him and stuck out its tail at him.

"Little shit," Tom muttered and grabbed the book, studying it some more. Amy fought against the urge to take the books and hit her brother over the head with them.

"All right, it's getting late so I need to take you back. We'll stay in touch to keep you informed about the potion and I've got some books for you to read. Hopefully they will help with whatever you wan to know." Amy said, holding up one of the books.

"Whatever. Let's go, because we have to apologize to Tala and Rei," Kai muttered as Bryan picked up the creature and put it on his shoulder.

"Are you taking that animal with you?" Amy asked, giving them a strange look.

"What does it look like?" Bryan growled. Kai picked up the books and waited for Amy to take them back. The girl just shrugged and grabbed onto Kai's shoulder while Bryan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey if you make any more creatures let us know," Kai said, smirking at the glaring Tom.

"Yeah and don't blow up the place," Bryan said just as Amy snapped her fingers.

**(At the Bladebreakers house)**

"Where do you think Kai and Bryan are?" Tyson asked as he watched Max and Ian playing the video games again.

"Right here," Kai replied as they appeared out of no where with Amy. Tyson, Max, and Ian jumped while Spencer just blinked. "Where are Rei and Tala?"

"Upstairs, sleeping. What the hell happened earlier? They came in crying," Tyson said getting to his feet and standing in front of Kai. He felt something land on his head and out of instinct felt for whatever it was.

Which turned out to be a bad move since he accidentally grabbed one of the Kitten's wing and in turn, got bit. "AHHHHHHHH something bit me!" Tyson shouted jumping up and down, waving his hand with the kitten still on it.

"What's going on?" asked a small sleepy voice from behind them. They turned to find Tala and Rei yawning and rubbing their eyes. The kitten let go of Tyson and flew in front of the two kids, mewing softly.

Tala and Rei eyes grew large as though they had just entered a candy store that was just for them and squealed. The kitten meowed and nuzzled Rei then Tala on the cheek. They giggled and Rei grabbed the kitten softly and hugged it.

"It's so cute! Is it a he or she? What's its name?" they asked petting the kitten as it purred in delight.

"Are you our teammates or the chibi brats?" Kai asked.

"We aren't brats," Tala said defensively, glaring at him.

"Um...yeah, whatever. Get our Rei and Tala back. We want to talk to them," Kai said or more like demanded. Tala and Rei tilted their heads as though assessing the situation and after a few seconds shook their heads.

"Nope they don't wanna talk to you. Did you make them mad?" Rei asked.

"Tell them that Bryan and I really need to talk to them." Kai growled and walked out the room and up the stairs with Bryan walking behind him. Rei and Tala quickly followed leaving four freaked out people behind and one bored person.

"What the hell was that thing?" Ian asked.

"And where the hell did you three come from?" Tyson asked looking at Amy who rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get anything? I'm a witch and my brother is a warlock, and you do the math. What that kitten thing is, I have no clue. My idiotic brother failed in making a potion and I guess that's how it was made. Well anyway, I have to go. Bye." With that she snapped her fingers again and was gone, leaving four boys looking around to try and find her.

"Why won't they switch?" Bryan asked, sounding really annoyed as he looked through one of the books.

"They won't tell us. When we ask, they just say they don't feel like it." Tala said as he held up a piece of string and the kitten jumped up, trying to swat it with its paw. "About we call her...hmmm...Angel?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Kai asked sitting on his bed also going through a book.

"Do you not know the difference between a girl cat and a boy cat?" Rei asked, sitting beside Kai and looking at the book over his shoulder.

"Yes I do but it is not a cat, now is it?" Kai countered not looking up. Rei and Tala giggled making them get hard stares from Bryan and Kai both. "What?"

"They are cats but a special kind. In our world, they're called Angel Cats. They are sweet but they can be mean if they don't like you." Tala explained smiling as Angel mewed softly flying over to Rei.

"So I'm guessing that is how you came up with the name Angel, right?" Kai asked rolling his eyes as they nodded. "Fine, Angel it is. Now try to get them to cross over."

"I don't think we can help," Rei said petting Angel who purred loudly.

"Tell them we want to say sorry," Bryan said through gritted teeth. The two chibis sighed and continued trying to get their bigger self to switch. After about an hour or two, Tala and Rei gave up.

"They won't," Tala said laying down yawning. "Big T said that he doesn't want to see you just yet."

"Same with Big R," Rei muttered following Tala's lead and lay down beside the redhead. Angel settled at being between them and Bryan and Kai gathered the books marking their pages, then left the room, turning off the lights.

"I guess we'll just have to go over to them," Kai muttered darkly as they went downstairs. Bryan just sighed sadly. Kai stopped looking at him curiously. "What's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing," Bryan replied and continued walking down the stairs trying not to trip in the darkness. Kai narrowed his eyes but just followed him, dropping the subject.

**(Chibi World)**

Rei looked up at the night time stars while Kai laid next to him, asleep. Tala too was looking at the stars but Bryan had decided to use him as his bed though Tala hadn't complained one bit.

"Maybe we should just switch and talk to them," Rei whispered looking over at Tala. "They did say they wanted to apologise."

"True but if they really mean it then they will wait for us to come. If we go back sometime later and they aren't waiting for us then the apology has no meaning to it." Rei nodded and looked back up at the stars. Kai muttered something and snuggled closer to Rei's side while the said teen wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Hey Tala."

"Hmmm?"

"I think I got an idea." Rei said looking back over at the redhead, smirking. Tala looked back at him with a raised eyebrow curiously.

"What is it then, Kitten?" Tala asked smirking back.

**(Back at the Bladebreakers: With Bryan and Kai)**

"Found anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"Niet." Bryan stifled a yawn as he continued to read the book. It was now almost six in the morning and they still were going through the books.

"Good morning." They looked up as Chibi Tala and Chibi Rei walked into the room yawning, Angel sitting on Tala's head.

"Morning." They replied and went back to the books. Rei ran over and sat next Kai and glanced over at the book. Rei's face turned to confusion as he read the book then glance at Tala who was next to Bryan. He too looked confused but then they hid it as Spencer walked in.

"What are you four doing up this early?" Spencer asked sitting next to Tala.

"We just woke up, but I'm getting tired again." Tala said as he got up and ran out of the room, motioning for Rei to follow. Rei quickly followed ignoring the three raised eyebrows.

"What's up with them?" Spencer asked. The other two just shrugged and went back to reading.

At breakfast, Tala and Rei asked Bryan and Kai a bunch of questions since they were still reading the books. "What's so interesting about those books?"

"Shut up!" Bryan growled but Tala pushed on.

"Is it good? What's it about?"

"Damn it, you are such an annoying little brat! I wish Tala would switch back." Bryan grumbled.

"Why?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Go play with Angel or Rei or something!" Bryan snapped but Tala just smiled innocently.

"No, I want to play with you. Hey I know, maybe you can read to me." Tala said brightly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can tell me what it's about then?"

"No."

"Can you...take me to the park and push me on the swings?"

"No."

"Can I throw something at you?" Tala growled in annoyance.

"No."

"Do you care about my older self?"

"No." Bryan replied, not even noticing what he was asked. Tala growled and picking up his plate threw it at Bryan with the pancakes and syrup.

"Asshole!" Tala shouted before running out the room. Bryan blinked dumbly for a few minutes before growling.

"What was that about?" He asked looking at the others.

"So you really don't care about Tala? The older Tala, that is," Rei asked quietly.

"Of course I care but what does that have to do with him throwing his food at me and calling me an asshole?"

"Were you even listening to him at all?" Rei snapped his eyes turning into slits.

"No I was busy reading this book. If his older self would switch over then I wouldn't be reading this damn book in the first place."

"What's so good about that book anyway?"

"None of your business," Bryan snapped. Rei picked up his own plate and threw it at Bryan who dodged it, and ran out the room. Rei ran upstairs and found Tala crying on the bed he shared with Bryan.

"Tala?" Rei called softly climbing up after him.

"He said that once this was over, then we could try dating but how can we if he doesn't care?" Tala said, his voice muffled by the pillow he had his head buried in.

"Tala, he didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it, my ass!" Tala snapped lifting his head to glare at the neko-jin.

"Tala he wasn't paying attention to what was being said. I think that those books are something to help them connect to the chibi world."

"How do you know that?" Tala asked sitting up and wiping away tears that still fell from his eyes slightly.

"Kai told me." Rei replied, hugging the redhead who sniffed. "I think they really want to apologize."

(in the kitchen)

"You have a knack for fighting with him don't you?" Spencer asked glaring at the pancake covered male.

"Shut up, Blondie," Bryan snapped and stood up. He stormed out the room and up the stairs, stopping and listening closely as he heard Rei and Tala talking.

"So you think that the idea of Bryan and I having a relationship will still work?" he heard Tala mumble.

"I guess. I can't tell with him," Rei replied. "Plus even if it doesn't work out then I'm sure you'll find someone. I once read a key chain that said, 'Men are like lottery tickets, you have to scratch a bunch of losers before you get a winner.'"

He heard Tala chuckled then heard some shuffling. "Let's switch back before they notice."

"If the haven't already," Rei said chuckling also. Bryan busted in the room making both of them jump.

"What do you want?" Tala asked glaring at the older male.

"Which one are you?" Bryan asked watching them closely. They shrugged and smiled innocently. "This isn't funny, you two."

"What would you care?" Tala countered.

"Are you my Tala?"

"You make sound like I'm your property." Tala growled crossing his arms. Bryan sighed heavily. It was now or never.

"Rei, can I please talk to Tala alone?" Bryan asked sternly. Rei nodded and left the room leaving them alone. "Tala, what I said the other day, I'm sorry. It's just, what you said, yes I was like that when I was younger. I just didn't want others to know. Not even Kai knew that."

"But why did you change?" Tala asked moving so that Bryan could sit down beside him. 'It's sad that I barely know anything about his past even though we have been friends for years and years.' Tala thought.

"Tala, first thing you should know is that my parents left me there at the abbey. They didn't want me and to them, I cost way too much money mainly since they didn't have enough to get enough of their drugs with."

"You actually remember all this?"

"Yes, but only because Boris made sure I never forgot which is why I changed. I started hating my parents first. Then the guards who would embarrass me, then it came to hating the kids who started picking on me then I started hating Boris who allowed it to continue. Then Kai arrived and by then I had the reputation of fighting.

"Kai was shy then but then he, like me, was picked on. So after that we started hanging out he became more...aggressive like me. That's how we got our reputation of being the two young fighters in the abbey. Boris was so impressed, he made us train with the older kids around nine or ten."

"Wow!" Tala said surprised. "It's almost like I don't really know you."

"You know me, the new me that the abbey had created, that is. What I was, Tala, is gone. But it's just like you though. When you came you were scared at first, then with hanging out with me and the others, you became the best. You went from crybaby to a fighter."

"Your right," Tala muttered slowly then chuckled. "Maybe we aren't so different. But that doesn't mean you have to hate everyone, you know. I will admit you became more closed off over the years."

Bryan nodded and glared at Tala who crawled into his lap facing the older boy, ignoring the pancakes and syrup that still covered Bryan. "Now what?"

"Can you do me a favor?" Tala asked quietly.

"What?" Tala lent forward his mouth close to Bryan's ear and whispered, "Stop hating the world. It had done nothing to you neither have half the people in the world. Hate those who deserve it like Boris."

"But why?"

"Because," Tala said moving back so that he could meet Bryan gaze, "I feel like you hate me too most of the time. I can't tell when I make you happy or if I even do make you happy. If you can't stop hating the world, then at least smile for me when I do make you happy."

Bryan raised an eyebrow. Tala was studying him, he knew that. Tala wanted to know if he made him happy but why? _"So he knows that he can be a good boyfriend to you," _a small voice whispered in the back of his mind. Bryan tilted his to the side, a small smile creeping on his face.

(Chibi World)

"So did you get through to him, Bry-Bry?" Little Tala asked excitedly.

"I think so," Bryan mumbled blushing as Tala hugged him. He turned as bright as a ripe tomato when the small redhead kissed his cheek. Rei 'aw'ed and laughed his head off while holding onto Kai who was blushing slightly at the close contact but was smiling and chuckling all the same.

"What about our older selves?" Kai asked quietly looking at Rei.

"Hm...I think your older self hasn't apologized yet," Rei murmured concentrating really hard. "Nope, he hasn't. He's still reading that dumb book."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kai muttered shuffling his feet.

"Why are you sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Rei said frowning.

"Because he's me, only older." Kai mumbled. Rei smiled slightly and latched himself to the small boy's arm.

"Don't blame yourself, Kai-Kai. Your older self is just more stubborn than a mule is." Kai blushed again but smiled. "You know, you could try connecting to him like Bryan did to his older self."

"That's a good idea, Kai. Try." Mimi said nuzzling one of her pups.

"Um...o-okay, I-I'll try."

"You can do it, I know you can." Rei said grinning. Kai sighed and sat down. 'Remember, Rei is counting on you.' Kai told himself.

(Back with Kai)

Rei stopped drawing his picture of the Mimi with the miniature Bryan and Kai, watching Kai growl in frustration. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh, oh no, nothing," Kai grumbled darkly. Rei looked at Angel who looked back at him as if she, too, was confused. Rei shrugged and went back to drawing.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Kai asked suddenly.

"What?"

"That um...animal thing."

"Oh that's Mimi. She's a Tigolf."

"A what?" Kai asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Tigolf, she's half wolf and half tiger."

"Okay whatever," Kai muttered and went back to reading. Out the corner of his eyes, he watched Rei start coloring the picture. 'He reminds me so much of Rei, the Rei I know,' Kai thought, 'maybe he is the Rei I know, but doesn't want to say so.'

"_That is the Rei that you know." _Kai groaned. He closed the book and started banging it against his head. 'OUT, NOW! OUT OF MY HEAD!'

"Kai, are you sure your okay?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Just peachy," Kai grumbled. 'Who are you anyway?'

"_I told you, I'm your younger self. Please understand, you need to apologize to Rei, your Rei. He and BT switched over without you or the older Bryan knowing so that they could tell if you really meant it when you said that you wanted to apologise." _

'Okay, whatever. I wonder if there is a good psychiatric ward around here that could help me,' Kai thought staring at the book. "_Please, just apologise. Please, please, please. I really want to make the Rei I know happy and he won't really be happy until BR is happy."_

'If I do apologise, would you leave me alone?' Kai growled still staring at the book. _"Yes, if that is what you want." _

Kai took his eyes off the book and watched Rei as he started to draw another picture. "You know, your older self can draw like that too." Rei blinked before looking back at Kai who was looking at the drawing.

"Oh really?" Rei asked tilting his head to the side. He might as well accomplish something before he and Tala switched with their younger selves again. "What do you think about his drawings?"

Kai looked like wasn't going to answer but, "They're good."

"Oh." Rei muttered a bit disappointed. 'They're just good, nothing more.' He thought sadly. 'How will I ever gain his affection, if I can't make him happy, let alone impress him?'

"I think my favorite picture that he drew was the one where he drew Dranzer and Black Dranzer like the Ying-Yang symbol above my head, and I was standing on a cliff next to a waterfall and he drew the moon and it looked, well, it looked real. The whole picture did. I wonder what he did with that."

"If you want I can ask." Rei said quickly, smiling. Kai look at him before sighing.

"Why ask him if I already told him?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I know it's you, not the younger Rei." Rei opened his mouth and closed it a few times looking nervous. Rei sighed and sat up on the floor in front of Kai who was sitting in the arm chair.

"So you caught me."

"Look Rei, about yesterday, I...I'm sorry." Kai said sitting the book aside. "I don't know what came over me. Yes, when I was younger I was shy but when I went to the abbey, I changed.

"Grandfather put me there for many reasons - for being shy, weak, and to put it in his words, 'a stupid child.' So he had Boris train me extra hard than normal three year olds. He put me with Bryan who was known to attack without reason. I would get picked on and beaten up by the other kids so Bryan took it upon himself to teach me."

(Flashback)

"Get up!" A young voice ordered. The other boy, younger then the first sniffed but stood up. "Stop crying Kai; it won't do you any good."

"I'm..."

"Say it and I'll knock you out, hear me?" Bryan growled. "For every time I hear you say that word, I'm going slap you, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now try again." Kai ran forward with a battle cry, his fist flying at Bryan's face. Bryan side stepped him again and threw his arm around, hitting Kai in the back of the head, knocking the boy over. "You're slow, Kai. No wonder Boris says you're weak. Get up and try again. And no crying."

"I can't. I hate this." Kai said sitting up. "I want my parents."

Bryan sighed and walked over. He bent down in front of Kai, lifting Kai's face so that he could look him in the face. "Do you know why everyone treats you like this?" Kai shook his head. "It's because you make yourself an easy target. Stand up."

Kai stood up, wiping away tears. Bryan stood behind smaller boy. "Get in a fighting stance." Kai did as he was told, making Bryan groan in annoyance. Kai had his feet together, knees bent and fists balled in front of him making it look like he was trying to sit on an invisible chair.

Bryan walked in front of the dual-hair boy and stood there without moving. Suddenly, he grabbed one of Kai's wrists and pulled. Kai lost his balance and fell forward. Bryan grabbed the boy as he fell and smirked.

"Your feet are too close together. That is an easy way to lose your balance. Do what I do."

Bryan got into a fighting stance. He had his left foot in front of him, leaning backwards slightly on his right foot, his body twisted slightly, his left fist somewhat in front of his right. Kai tried the stance.

"Good except for the footing. Your feet are still too close together." Bryan said forcing Kai to move his legs further apart. "Don't be afraid to move your legs apart. Now watch."

Bryan stood in front of Kai again and grabbed his wrist. This time though when he pulled, Kai didn't lose his balance. "See? Now try using that stance while you trying to punch me again."

"Okay," Kai said getting ready.

"But make sure your attack is unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Don't come at me so quickly. Wait until you find a chance, an opportunity where you think I might be caught unaware. Go on and try."

Kai took a deep breath and stared at Bryan who just looked at him. They stood like that for almost a minute before he attacked. Bryan side stepped again though this time Kai had a better shot at hitting him.

"Good, now try and work on your speed." Kai nodded and got ready again. He waited for almost a two minutes before trying to attack, this time though he tried to attack faster. Bryan almost didn't manage to dodge it in time. "You're getting better."

"You think so?"

"I want you to practice doing that stance then moving forward, punching with your right fist until I say to stop. Then we are going to the pool area where I want you to do laps until your arms feel like jelly. I'm going to help you make Voltaire and Boris eat their words."

"Huh?" Bryan sighed dramatically and slapped his forehead.

"I mean, I going to help you prove to your grandfather and Boris that they are wrong about you. Remember what they said? 'You stupid weakling' and all that."

"Oh yeah," Kai mumbled looking at the ground.

"Do you want to prove them wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Yes." Kai said confidently. Bryan smirked.

"Then I think you better get started on what I told you to do."

"Aye-aye!"

(End of Flashback)

"So you actually made Boris and Voltaire eat their words."

"Yeah a lot sooner then even Bryan had planned." Kai said shrugging. Kai blinked as Rei suddenly jumped in his lap and hugged him. "R-Rei?"

"Thank you for telling me something about your past." Rei muttered. "Just one more question, how the hell did you find out about that picture?"

"Um...well..." Kai trailed off coughing. "I was trying to find my face paint..."

"Why would you look for it in my boxers' drawer?" Rei asked.

"Because Tyson said he hid in your stuff and I checked everywhere for it and didn't find it so the only place left to look for it was in your underwear drawer."

"So that's why my boxers had blue stuff on it. TYSON, YOU RUINED MY FAVORITE PAIR OF BOXERS, YOU DOLT!" Rei screamed, jumping out of Kai lap and ran out the room. Kai just raised an eyebrow before going back to his book, shaking his head.

* * *

**(1)**Don't ask. Let's just say that I love dogs (mainly wolves) and cats (mainly tigers, white tigers) so I just fused them together.

**(2)** Again don't ask. I couldn't up with anything else.

**A/N:** Okay, I still have writers block on this story so any ideas would be appreciated.


	12. A Really Bad Day

**A/N:** Well here you guys go. I hope you all enjoy and thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Beyblade or it's characters but I do own Amy, Tom and Sakura who are not to be used without permission. Nor do I own It or Cujo. They belong solely to Stephen King.

**Notes on this chapter:** This chapter wasn't beta'd so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.

**To Stunstar:** I'm not sure if you are busy or not but do not worry about this chapter.

**Warnings:** Cussing and um...I think that's about it

"Talking"

"_Talking in Russian" _

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Chapter 11 - A Really Bad Day**

A sigh escaped his lips. 'Why must everything be so difficult?' he thought with a growl. He kicked the object in front of him as hard as he could, getting nothing but a serious pain in right foot, mainly his big toe.

"_DAMN IT TO HELL!" _he screamed hopping up and down, holding his aching foot in his hands. It wouldn't have been too bad had he worn shoes but at the moment his feet were bare. No shoes or socks. Just a really bad pain in his foot and again, mainly his big toe.

'I think I might have broke it!' the boy thought as his eyes begin to water. He whimpered as he fell into the table and then to the ground. He heard someone walk into the room almost silently so he knew it wasn't any of the Bladebreakers. Plus they were out.

"_Tala? Are you okay?" _Blue eyes narrowed slightly as he glared up at the older boy.

"_NO I NOT! I HATE BEING SHORT! I CAN'T EVEN GET THE JUICE OFF THE DAMN REFRIZERATER DOOR! AND NOW I THINK BROKE MY BIG TOE!" _Tala roared still holding his foot which the big toe was starting to swell. _"HELP ME UP, YOU IDIOT."_

Bryan glared at the smaller and crossed his arms. _"And I should help you why? Cause you called me a idiot?" _he asked stubbornly. Tala glared though the effect was lost when a single tear slid down his cheek. Bryan sighed and bent down.

"_I'm sorry Bryan," _Tala muttered, _"it's just, I can't do anything anymore because of this small body. And now I think I broke my big toe which is really killing me." _

"_Then next time, don't kick the door." _Bryan advised picking Tala up gently.

"_Shut up." _Tala mumbled, trying not to cry. _"Do we have any painkillers here?" _

"_I don't know. I'll look in a minute." _

"_Remind me why we stayed home again?"_

"_Cause you and I hate the White Tigers and going with them would have made the two of us insane. Don't forget we aren't into that stuff." _Bryan answered bluntly laying Tala on the sofa.

"_Wonder if Rei will survive." _Tala mused smirking though it faltered and vanished as pain once again reminded him about his toe. _"Bryan, please find something for my toe." _

**(at an amusement park)**

Rei gritted his teeth, his hands squeezing the table in front of him. This was just supposed to be a fun day, not a day were you just wanted to jump off the highest building in the world to just end the torture.

"Rei-Rei, you're not eating you food. Are you feeling okay?" Rei took a deep breath forced a smile on his face as he looked up at Mariah who sat across from him.

Apparently, Ian, Tyson, Spencer, Kevin and Kai must have noticed since they tried to stifle their laughing or well, Kai was trying not to throw his food at the pink furball. "Mariah, I am fine. I just..." he trailed off thinking over his words carefully. "I just lost my appetite."

"Oh, well, okay."

Rei sighed and glared down at his food. It seemed many problems has formed since he was brought back to reality or well Kai brought him back anyway. The main problem that was killing him at the moment was the fact that his old friend and once teammates had no clue that he was gay.

Well, he thought that Kevin and Gary might have guessed it already, but if they had then they didn't act like they knew about it or anything. 'No, they know, or otherwise they wouldn't have hinted it.' Rei thought sighing again.

In truth, he didn't know if the other Bladebreakers, other then Kai, knew he was gay. And Mariah wasn't helping him keep it a secret either. His eyebrow twitched as Mariah waved her hand in front of him.

"Yes, Mariah?" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Well, you see, there is this ride that I thought the two of us," Rei cut out the rest of it as he watched a kid run over to his parents laughing. He had a blue string in his hand with a green balloon attached to the string. He looked over to where the kid point and started to sweat.

His worst fear stood there. Laughing and giving out balloons, acting like it was all innocent. He blood ran cold as the thing handed a little girl a yellow balloon talking to her. That _thing _was not innocent at all. No, he knew what they were capable of doing.

After all, it was a serial killer. Rei gulped and watched as the thing turned towards him, smiling. To him, that smile was evil. The thing walked towards him, still smiling, and Rei let out a quiet whimper that no one seemed to hear.

Just when reach within an arms reach, Rei screamed bloody murder. He jumped into Kai's lap, still screaming as the thing stopped. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME. IT WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Kai and the others looked up at a clown who blinked in surprised. Kai looked back at Rei as the said boy watched the clown with fear and dug his nails into Kai's arms drawing blood.

"Rei, it's just clown." Kai hissed slightly as Spencer, Ian and himself tried to get Rei nails from his arms.

"It's wants me." Rei whispered shaking, "It wants to kill me. Like It did to all the other children. I want my regular body back. Then It wouldn't be interested in killing me." The others looked confused intil it dawned on Ian's face.

"Oh," he said quietly receiving bemused glances from everyone else including the clown, "It. You know, the scary movie It, by Stephen King."

"Oh." The other chorused including the clown again. Kai sighed and looked down at Rei.

"Rei, that was just a movie."

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Rei screamed before jumping off of Kai and ran in the opposite way of the clown where the exit was. Kai and the other took off after him.

**(At the Bladebreakers house)**

Tala sighed for the millionth time that day and glared at his patched up foot done by none other then Doctor Bryan. He glance at the said lilac hair teen who sat in the chair, quietly reading a book.

He was about to change the channel when he felt a piercing glaze. He look at Bryan cautiously who glared at him. _"Change that channel one more time and I'll make sure that toe is broken along with a some more."_

Tala pouted and crossed his arms. _"But I'm bored!" _Tala whined causing Bryan to roll his eyes.

"_Then find something to do." _was the only answer he got. Tala huffed indignantly before laying his head on the arm rest, letting out a pitiful moan.

Angel jumped up on the sofa and rubbing against him, purring. Tala, without lifting his head or opening his eyes, petted the small kitten with one hand while the other turned off the TV with the remote which he decided to throw in Bryan's direction.

The remote hit Bryan in the head making him blink before looking up, glaring at the redhead. _"What the hell was that for?" _he growled. Tala waved his hand offhandedly as his answer.

Bryan closed the book and got up about to storm over to the redhead. Well, he did but only made it half way when something or _someone _decided to pop out of nowhere.

Bryan crashed into the person and they both fell causing Tala and Angel to look over and see what the commotion was about. Tala raised an eyebrow turn between being amused, curious and bemused.

That was intil he recognized the male in the room.

And no it wasn't Bryan.

In fact, it was the man that both he and Rei wanted to kill. The man who caused all of this in the first place.

"You!" he shouted jumping, pointing an accusing finger at the man ignoring the pain in his big toe caused by his actions. "I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed and tried to ran at Tom who yelped and pushed Bryan who had just stood up, at Tala.

Tala fell backwards and Bryan followed him. Tala let out a yelp of his own before the wind was knocked out of him while Bryan grunted. Bryan quickly got off of Tala and bent down to check the younger boy out.

Angel on the other hand, saw what happened and jumped at Tom officially biting him hard. Tom screeched and tried to throw off the kitten angel while Tala was gasping for air.

Tala took a shaky breath though it didn't feel like any air was getting to him. Bryan watched, a little worried. There wasn't much he could do. He knew Tala would regain his breath but it would take a few minutes.

**(Tala's POV)**

I gasped, trying to breath but it felt like I couldn't. I also felt like I wanted to vomit. I took another gasp for air, and clutched the close thing I could grabbed.

I heard Bryan saying something but right now, I was more worried on breathing. I felt myself being sat up and tried to get more air. This wasn't the first time I felt like this.

No, the last time I nearly broke a rib. Falling down short but really steep stairs wasn't as fun as one would like to think. I couldn't breath for like almost a minute then I felt like I had breathing problems for a few minutes afterwards. Then after that I felt like I was going to get sick at any moment.

Steep stairs (rather short or not), hitting right below your ribcage on your left side on your back, and losing your breath is the number one thing I don't recommend for children in less they were suicidal or like being scared to death, then maybe it'll be okay.

I think I had went into a temporarily shock or something at the time. Well back onto hand. I took a shaky breath and realized that I could breathe again though it was a bit ragged.

"_Are you alright, Tala?" _I could have smiled at the concerned voice of Bryan but at the moment I was still a little...numb about what just happened.

I nodded and noticed that I was still squeezing something which happen to be Bryan's hand. I blushed slightly and let go. If I had my original body, I wouldn't have been so winded but in this small body with Bryan's nicely built one falling on top of mine with such force, it was a wonder that my bones didn't break.

Speaking of my original body, I turned to glare at the man who was swinging Bryan's book at the kitten who was growling like a tiger. I was impressed. No wonder why Little Tala and Little Rei said that Bryan and Kai brought this devil-in-disguise-of-an-angel kitten back. The perfect pet for the two of them.

"Get this thing away from me!" the man screamed still swinging the book around like a buffoon.

"No way!" I shouted standing up with Bryan's help. "You deserve it."

"Then I guess you don't want a potion my sister made." I looked at Bryan who arched an eyebrow at the man.

"Angel, that's enough." Bryan said calmly though he looked highly pissed at the moment. Angel gave a hiss then a loud growl at the man before flying over to me and landing on my head. "Now what's this potion about? It can't be the remedy, since it's only been a week so far."

"No it's not the remedy," The man muttered standing up and dusting himself off, "No. My sister found a side potion for the Chibi Spell. It's makes anyone who was turned into a chibi turn back to their original self but it only last's for about two hours. Just one small sip and that's all.

"I brought two bottle for each Tala and Rei and it should last them intil next month if, _if_ they use it wisely." Tom said pulling out two bottle shaped like an old perfume bottle. It had a long skinny part at the top were a cork on the top. The bottom was round though what really made me want to empty my stomach was the brown stuff in it.

It looked more like mud to me and judging from a glance sideways at Bryan, this mucky potion was not to be trusted. "Did you make it?"

"No, Sakura did." Tom said through clenched teeth, glaring at Bryan who glared back but with a lot more power. I'm glad I'm not Tom right now.

"Are you sure you didn't mix them up with another potion?"

"Yes I'm sure. Sakura handed them to me just as I was about to vanish." Tom snapped.

"Fine." Bryan stepped forward and grabbed the bottles from him, looking at them carefully. Just then the front door slammed opened and Rei ran into the room and flung himself at me knocking my over for what felt like the ten millionth time that day.

I groaned and pushed him off of me and was about to tell him off when I noticed that he was 1) pale 2)shaking 3) crying 4)twitchy. "Rei?" I whispered, moving some of his bangs out of his face. He looked up at me with wide golden eyes before he flung himself at me again.

"Don't let it hurt me." he whispered. I arched an eyebrow before pushing Rei off of me again.

"What? What's trying to kill you? Mariah?" I asked, hoping that _that _wasn't the case. Rei shook his head frantically and glomped me again. I sighed in annoyance but didn't try to pry him off, I mean, what's the point? He refuses to let go of me.

"It. It's trying to kill me." He whispered hugging me tightly, sniffling. I looked at Bryan who looked at Rei like he had lost it. I was starting to second that thought.

"Who's it?" I asked deadpanned.

"It!" He shrieked starling me. He pulled away from me and grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me. "It, the killer clown is trying to kill me!"

Someone pulled Rei away from me to which I was thankful. It felt like he was trying to rip my head off by shaking me to death. I ran behind Bryan, peeking around his legs warily.

Kai, Lee and Spencer where trying to calm down Rei who was kicking and screaming about some killer clown called It. Tyson, Max and Mariah looked stunned and slightly frighten while Ian and Kevin were holding onto one another in a lame attempt to keeping standing while laughing their asses off at the same time.

"_Who's It?" _I asked in a whisper to Bryan who looked impassively for a minute before he made a small "o" with his mouth.

"_You remember that stupid movie Ian had us watch that was supposed to be scary? The one with the clown killing kids by Stephen King?" _I thought about it before it finally clicked into my mind.

Ian did make us watch it with him shortly after we got out the abbey. Ian and I had been laughing because it was so obvious that it was fake and quiet frankly, I did find it funny for no reason. But then again I had had five chocolate bars that morning then three that night, about four chocolate milkshakes and a thing of really sweet cupcakes.

Hey, don't look at me like that. It was Ian's fault, he made them really tempting to eat. Bryan and Spencer just fell asleep halfway through it. I remember we watched a few other movies by Stephen King. I think my favorite was Cujo because of the dog.

Okay, getting off topic here. I nodded so that he knew I remember and looked back at Rei who was sorta calmed down now. I must admit, I feel really sorry for Rei right now.

He looked like he had seen a ghost or perhaps Death who told him that they wanted to marry him. I sure as hell don't want to marry Death. I shudder just thinking about it. Don't ask where I come up with some of these stupid things I say, let's just say I hang out with weirdo's who seemed to have rubbed off on me.

I took a cautious step around Bryan's leg as Rei took deep breaths. I turned back to look for Tom but he had disappeared. I tugged Bryan's pants leg and motioned around us.

He looked around and seemed to have got my point. I heard Bryan sighed and I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. _"Um...Bryan? Erm...exactly what in the hell are you holding?"_ Ian asked slowly noticing the bottle.

Remembering what Tom had said, I grabbed a bottle and looked at it curiously as I felt Bryan glaring at me while answering Ian. 'I want my old body back but what if this is a trick?' I thought turning the bottle in my hands. 'Well, there's only one way to find out.'

I looked up and saw the others talking about the potion. None where even looking at me. Good, it'll be easier for me. I pulled at the cork but it didn't move.

I frowned.

I tried again and only managed to get it to move not even a inch. Now if I had my original strength, I could have gotten this on the first try but noooo I just had to be turned into a freakin' chibi. I growled and pulled harder, hoping that I wouldn't catch attention to myself.

With a slight _'pop'_ the cork came out. I glanced around again and thanked which ever god there was that no one had heard or noticed me yet. Looking back at the bottle I sniffed at the snout of it.

Yuck! It smelt like the corn that Ian cooked one time and was left out for a week. That crap stunk and so does this. I swallowed nervously and looked around quickly. Still no one had noticed me so I plugged my nose with one hand while the other tipped the bottle.

The stuff was thick but despite the odor and look it tasted like s'mores. Bad thing about it though, it burnt my throat. I pulled the bottle away coughing violently vaguely aware of the others who surrounded me.

All I know it that at first my throat burnt, then my stomach felt like it was on fire. I screamed, clutching at my head as my whole body felt like it was on fire. Not only that, but I had the worst headache I had ever had in my life, the pain in my big toe grew worse, my eyes hurt and watered and I started having cramps in every part of my muscles.

I screamed again, shaking and sobbing. This is possibly the worst thing I have ever been through. Pain. That was all I felt right now, in every inch of my body.

I gave into the darkness, hoping that I would never wake up. I mean, who would want to wake up with this pain? I felt hands grab me as I fell, sinking into the darkness that I was much thankful for.

**(end of Tala's POV) **

**(Bryan's POV)**

I watched as Tala whimpered and turned over in the bed. He had thrown the covers off long ago and had pushed the pillows on the floor. I had tried to put them back on the bed but they only ended up on the floor again.

My heart clenched as Tala whimpered loudly twisting and turning on the bed. He was sweating badly and he felt so hot that our hands only had to barley touch his skin before it felt like they were put in a fire.

I was really worried, that I couldn't deny. Not to anyone or myself. I was also pissed at Tala. Why the hell did he do that? It could have been the wrong potion. It could kill him!

Ohhh...just wait intil I get my hands on the magic idiots, I'll kill them. And when Tala wakes up he's going to get an ear full, mark my words. I mean, come on! That was the stupidest thing anyone could have done.

What in the hell where you thinking, you stupid redhead idiot? Tala turned onto his side, his back facing me, before he flung himself onto his back again screaming.

I'm not expecting anyone to come cause this isn't the first time he screamed since he had fainted. It's been nearly seven hours since Tala had fainted and he had been like this since then.

Tala whimpered and swung his left hand wildly. It hit the wall and he screamed again. I got up from Kai's bed and walked over to my small captain and reached out to touch him.

As soon as I touch his cheek, he screamed again and jumped away from my touch. This was it. I have had enough. I walked out the room and down the stairs.

Everyone were sitting in the kitchen eating quietly when I walked in. They looked up, looking at my expectantly. _"Kai, Spencer, I want you two to help me." _I said opening the cabinet where they kept the painkillers.

Sitting it down on the counter with more force then needed I turned to another cabinet and pulled out a plastic cup. Glass was too dangerous for this situation.

"_With what?" _Kai asked. I turned on the taps and put the cup under it looking back at him, glaring.

"_To give him something. Maybe it'll help him with the pain." _I said snappishly. I didn't mean to be so harsh but all this worrying was getting to me. I can't stand to see him in pain like this.

Kai said nothing and stood up along with Spencer. Ian was biting his lip as I passed him, worry etched on his face. Up in the room, I opened the bottle and dumped three pills in my hand.

Three wasn't exactly an overdose but it would help more with the pain. _"Be careful when you grab him. He'll scream. I think it hurts him for even the lightest touch." _I whispered quietly, not meeting their eyes.

Kai and Spencer walked over to the bed, Kai moving so that he would sit on Tala's waist. Spencer moved toward the head of the bed and got ready to hold his wrist down.

I took and deep breath and grabbed the cup, before nodding to the other two. Spencer grabbed Tala's hands sitting him up slightly so that he would choke when I gave him the medicine while Kai sat on the redhead's waist and held Tala's face still. Tala screamed, sobbing as he tried to trash around.

Kai opened Tala's mouth for me and I dropped a pill in his mouth quickly pouring some water afterwards. Kai closed Tala's mouth as he tried to spit it back out before swallowing and choking a bit. I patted his back slightly before Kai forced Tala's mouth open again.

After we were down we pulled back watching as Tala curled into a tight ball, whimpering. I heard a small sniffle and turned to the door. Ian stood there biting his lip again.

It was easy to tell he was about to cry. He was the youngest of us, since he was still fourteen so I'm not surprised that he is about to cry. That reminded me, his birthday is in a few months.

I watched as Ian kept his eyes on Tala as Spencer pulled him into a hug. I sighed and turned back to Tala, who had finally calmed down and was sleeping peacefully.

I grabbed the pillows and carefully put them under his head. When I saw that he snuggled closer to them I sighed in relief. I walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the blanket and cover him.

"_Good night, Puppy." _I whispered quietly and walked over to the others turning off the light. I looked back while the others left the room and continued watching Tala intil I closed the door, blocking him from my sight.

"_Will he be okay?" _Ian asked quietly.

"_I hope so." _I replied and walked downstairs.

**(End of Bryan's POV)**

**(In the Chibi world back when everything started)**

Little Tala smiled and tackled Rei who giggled and tried to push away from the other boy. They rolled over and over on the ground laughing and tickling each other while Little Bryan and Little Kai just watched with Mimi.

Rei managed to get away from Tala and ran out of the garden, the small redhead boy following quickly, both laughing their heads off. Kai smiled slightly and looked down at one of the puppies who tried to nurse off his leg.

He picked the puppy carefully and murmured, "I'm not your mommy, little one," and put it back with the others. Mimi watched with a wolf/tiger smile.

"So, are older self had made up with Tala and Rei's older self huh." Bryan said quietly.

"Yeah." Kai replied.

"I'm glad."

"Me and you both. I didn't like Rei be upset." Kai muttered blushing at his confession. Bryan nodded and agreement.

"MIMI, THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH TALA!" a younger version of Spencer shouted running up to them.

"What? What's wrong?" Mimi asked standing up quickly.

"I don't know. One minute he was playing with us then suddenly he collapsed. He started whimpering and crying and curling into a ball, grabbing his hair like he's trying to pull it out." Spencer said panicking.

Mimi, Bryan and Kai quickly got up and ran out the garden allowing Spencer to lead the way. They ran a little way intil a lake with a huge waterfall came into view.

The other kids moved out of the way for them. Rei and Ian were crouching beside Tala who let out a loud whimpered before nearly screaming. Ian was crying and Rei looked on the verge of joining him.

Kai ran over to Rei's side and pulled him into a hug as the raven haired boy suddenly burst into tears as Tala did indeed scream this time. Mimi and some of the other animals crowded around Tala, pushing Bryan, Kai, Rei and Ian away.

Bryan watched anxiously, nearly crying himself. Spencer, Kevin and Lee were trying to confront Ian while Kai, Mariah and Max tried to confront Rei.

Nothing like this had happen before. Never. This was something new and something that the kids didn't like at all. Tala screamed again causing something in Bryan to snap.

He forced his way through the animals including Mimi and pulled Tala close, rocking back and forth, crying and whispering slightly in the redhead's ear.

"B-Bryan, m-m-my h-head hur-hurts a-and I-I fe-feel li-like I-I'm on f-fire." Tala sobbed, whimpering and clinging to Bryan's shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Shh," Bryan cooed still rocking back and forth slightly pressing his lips against Tala's head ignoring the heat the emitted from the boy, "It'll be alright."

Bryan continued to rock the boy back and forth and what felt like eternity, the boy finally feel asleep. "Wi-_hiccup_-will he'll be alright?" Ian asked tearfully.

"I don't know, sweetie, I really don't. Mary, take Tala back to the garden, Bryan, Kai, Rei, you three stay here. You can go see him in a few. Mary, stay with Tala intil I get back. And take Wing with you incase you need me."

Another Tigolf nodded and stepped forward while a purple and dark blue bird landed on the new Tigolf's back. A plain wolf walked over and helped Bryan put Tala on Mary's back once Wing hopped off. The wolf and another Tigolf walked on each side of Mary making sure Tala would fall and trotted away.

"Bryan, look at me. All of you look at me and listen." Mimi said gently yet sternly looking around at the kids. "I do not know what has happened, nor do I know if Tala will be alright. I will, however, try my best to help him, so for now, do not worry.

"Bryan, I know you care for him but you must not push me or any other animals out of the way when we are trying to help him, do you understand?" Mimi asked as Bryan bowed his head in shame.

"Sorry, Mimi." he whispered.

"I forgive you, young one, but it must not happen again. I will do my best but for now, I think that perhaps you kids should get some sleep, okay?" The kids nodded and went over to a cave that was hidden behind the waterfall.

All left except for Bryan, Kai, Rei, Ian and Spencer. Mimi sighed and walked back towards the garden. Once there, Mimi made the kids lay down and as soon as their eyes closed, they were asleep.

"Mimi, do you think that this might have something to do with their older self?" Wing as he hopped closer to her and her puppies who sucked greedily on her nipples.

"Perhaps." Mimi murmured watching Tala whimpered and turn on his side. "Wing, you, Mary, Rocky and Teal go find some the ingredients for the pain reliever. Also, Wing, tell Dot to go and get Moonlight to come over as soon as possible."

"Yes, Ma'am." Wing replied and he along with the two Tigolf's and wolf headed off. 'Moonlight, old friend, I hope you will not mind me disturbing you.' Mimi thought turning her head back to the little Tala as he whimpered.

**(Back in the real world)**

Bryan sighed as he pushed his plate away from him. He didn't feel hungry at all. Maybe it was cause he was so worried about Tala. He stifled a yawn and watched as the others conversed quietly.

At least they haven't heard Tala screaming or whimpering for the past hour. Bryan stood up and walked out the room ignoring the questions the others asked.

He walked upstairs and opened the bedroom door quietly. He walked over to the bedside table lamp and turned it on. Tala made a face and buried his head into the covers that he pulled up with his hands.

Bryan sat on the edge of the bed and moved the covers slightly and saw Tala still sleeping peacefully. _"I hope you are going to be okay." _he whispered.

He stood up and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed slowly, hoping Tala wouldn't wake up. Instead of waking up, Tala snuggled closer and threw one arm around Bryan's torso, still sound asleep. Bryan reached over and caught the lamp off before wrapping his own arm around Tala.

**(The next morning) **

**(Tala's POV)**

The first thing I notice or rather, I felt, was pain. Like before only duller, but it was safe to say that the pain was coming back. I opened my eyes blinking slightly.

Someone had closed the curtains which I was thankful for. I glanced around and found myself in Kai and Rei's room and alone. I moaned slightly as it felt like someone was taking a hammer to the inside of my head and buried my face into the pillow.

"_Tala?" _I looked up to find Bryan at the door. He walked over and sat on down, holding some painkillers and a glass of water. I took them and thanked him, quickly taking the medicine.

"_So, did it work?" _I asked, hoping the medicine would kick in soon. At that Bryan glared at me and saw his ears getting red. I gulped slightly and prepared myself for a explosion.

"_What the hell were you thinking?" _he snapped, _"It could have been the wrong potion. Damn it, it could have killed you. Do you know how worried you had us?" _

"_Look, I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do but I wanted to see if it worked." _I muttered looking down at the blankets.

"_Yes, it was a stupid thing to do and no Tala, you are still in a chibi form." _I heard him snarl. I flinched at his tone of voice and bit my lip. I must have made him really worried.

"_Sorry." _I whispered, blinking away tears. _"I just can't stand being in this small body. It's annoying." _

"_But still, next time let's talk about it first before you do something like that." _I felt him pull me into his lap and bury his head in my neck. I tried to blink away the tears but instead they fell silently down my cheeks.

"_Okay. I'm sorry I made you worry." _I mumbled to which I heard him sigh.

"_Just don't scare me like that again." _

"_I won't." _I promised, turning around in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. I felt Bryan nod his approval into my neck and smiled slightly.

**(End Of Tala's POV) **

**(Chibi World)**

Mimi stood up as a small blue orb floated towards her. As it got closer it turned out to be a fairy with a neon blue light surrounding her. Her emerald eyes blinked as her rosy lips twitched upwards into a small smile.

She wore a black dress that stood out against her pale white skin and her bubblegum blue hair whipped around her as her black see-through wings pumped up and down.

"Oh Mimi, how nice to see you again. And I see you have puppies too." Moonlight said smiling as she landed and walked up to the Tigolf, looking at the puppies. "How are the kids?"

"That's why I wanted to see you about. I need you to do me a favor. Since I have paws instead of hands, I was wondering if you could mix the ingredients for the pain reliever and I was also wondering if you knew something about what happens when a...well I'll have to tell you it form the beginning for you to get a better understanding."

"Then spill, my old friend." Moonlight said looking up at the Tigolf. Mimi laid down so that Moonlight would break her neck to see her, and explained everything to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go. I hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and the whole falling down the stairs thing, I did that about a month ago.

**Preview of Chapter 12: Kidnapped and a Fight**

Finally, Bryan snapped. He grabbed the nearest nurse roughly and jerked the frightened woman closer. "I want to know what the hell is going on with my friend." He snarled.

"U-uh, w-what's h-his name, s-sir?" she squeaked.

"Tala Ivanov."

"I-I'll go and c-check up o-on it." she mumbled running away quickly. She came back looking even more frightened then before. "S-sir, I-I'm s-sorry t-to..."

"Spit it out!" Bryan roared.

"There isn't anyone here by that name." she said quickly.

**A/N:** Again thanks to all that reviewed chapter eleven and remember, at least five reviews or no update cause trust me, I have chapter thirteen done and I am about to start on chapter fourteen.


	13. Kidnapped and a Fight

**Notes:** Hey, back again. Sorry about the wait. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. Also, this chapter was done on Wordpad, since I am using someone else's PC and even though I have gotten in touch with Stunstar a couple of weeks ago, I haven't heard from her again, so this chapter is not beta'ed.

**Disclaimers:** Do not own Beyblade, but I do, however, own any characters that are not from Beyblade.

**Warnings:** Bit of violance that isn't well detailed. Oh and Ian being a pervert XD

"Talking"

"_Talking in Russian_"

* * *

A soft moan escaped the small, cherry red lips causing the others around him to look at him hopefully. The youngest of the humans moved some of the sweat-matted red hair from the pale skin. The small child bent over the redheaded child, looking worried.

"Tala?" The child whispered, shaking the sleeping boy slightly. The redhead moaned again as his eyes scrunched up slightly before eyes opened slowly.

"Rei?" the child mumbled. "What happened?"

"Tala, you're okay," Rei grinned, looking up at the other kids. "Kai, go tell Mimi that Tala is awake."

The kid nodded then ran off. The last kid, Bryan, sat down next to Tala's head, putting the head in his lap. He ran his fingers through the soft red strands causing Tala to smile slightly. Blue eyes looked up to find the silver orbs looking back filled with worry. Before any of them could speak, Kai came to a stop beside them along with Mimi and Moonlight.

Moonlight landed on Tala's chest and walked up towards his chin. Tala sat up slightly, causing Moonlight to grabbed his shirt in order to keep herself from falling backwards.

"Young Tala, how do you feel," Mimi questioned nuzzling his cheek. Tala put an hand under Moonlight as sat up with Rei and Bryan's help.

"I don't feel him anymore," he whispered, suddenly frightened. "I can't connect to big Tala. Why can't I feel him?"

The others just looked at Moonlight for answers. Moonlight frowned, obviously in deep thought. She flew off his hand and landed on Mimi's head.

"Moonlight? Do you still think he took the cure?"

"Close to it but something is wrong. Even when the older Tala and Rei get their oringal bodies back, they would still be able to connect to each other. Another thing that doesn't make sense is all the pain he went through. If he was in that much pain then the older Tala would have been in worse pain. If he had taken the antidote them something must have stopped it from working. And if that is true then," Moonlight whispered looking at the younger Tala, "Then both of them will die."

(Back in the real word)

Tala watched in amusement as Kevin blushed and glared at Ian who grinned, tugging the cord to the controller which the controller was in Kevin's hands. He felt Bryan twitch beside him. Judging from Kai's twitching eyes, he was just as aggravated as Bryan was. Afterall, they have been listening to Ian and Kevin bicker over whose turn it was for over twenty minutes now.

Now it was tug-a-war with the controller, both throwing nasty comments at each other, trying to make the other pissed enough to let go. Only the insults got worse going from actual insults to dirty-talk "insults" on Ian's part which was the cause of Kevin blushing. Lee and Mariah didn't like it much but then again Mariah never really like Ian in the first place.

"Shut up!" Kevin snapped, tugging the controller back.

"But you know you like it when I talk dirty to you," Ian whispered sultry, snickering quietly as Kevin's blush deepened. Ian saw his chance and tugged the wire quite forcefully. Kevin's grip, though, was still tight and the tug caused him to jerk forward knocking Ian backwards. Kevin landed with an "oof" on top of Ian and blinked a few times. Ian raised an eyebrow before flipping them, saying, "Sorry, sweet thing, but I am always on top."

"You pervert," Kevin snapped and pushed Ian off him, glaring at the laughing teen. Ian sat up, chuckling as he moved his upper body around, cracking his back. He noticed Mariah winced and smirked before doing it the opposite way. Apparently Kevin and Bryan caught on since they too, did the same thing. Ian and Kevin snickered as Mariah stormed out of the room, Lee giving them a disapproving glare.

Tala smile faltered as pain shot through him again. He gasped quietly, nearly doubling over. He tooks a couple of deep breaths, but then another strike of pain sent him reeling forward, gasping louder. Bryan reach out and caught him before he fell to the floor.

"Tala?" Bryan called quietly as Tala whimpered. The others in the room all stopped and Rei sat beside the redhead, frowning. A suddened scream was all the warning they got before Tala started shaking and jerking uncontrollably. Bryan quickly laid Tala on the floor as Kai and Spencer ran over, all helping to hold the redhead down. Tyson quickly ran to the phone dailing for 911.

Rei just stared in shock. He hardly felt Lee pulling him into a hug, barely heard Tyson speaking over the phone, barely saw anything that happened around him, even when the ambulance got there and the medical team set to work. Only when Kai smacked his cheek a couple of times did he snap out of it. By then the medical team were nearly out the door with Tala, and though he couldn't place his finger on it, he knew that there was something not right about them.

"Rei?" Kai whispered, his thumbs wiping away tears on the younger boy's face. "Rei, it's okay, he's going to be okay, you hear me?"

The only thing Rei did was nod though hardly anything was processed completely. The only thing that did process into his mind was that something was wrong or something was about to go wrong.

(Back at Sakura's Castle)

Sakura threw some small indigo rock-like plants into a cauldron, setting the book in her hands on the table beside it. She picked up a wooden spoon and then sat it back on the table. She stepped back and looked around as Amy laid some more ingrediance on the table. Tom sat at his normal table, trying yet again to make another potion.

"So, you gave them the potion right?" Sakura asked as she walked over to him quickly, grabbing his hand as he tried to throw a long stick in the potion "I wouldn't put that in there. That is for bringing spirits back here."

"Huh?" came the intellegent reply. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Did you give them the potion?" Sakura repeated slowly, picking up another stick that was blue and handed it to him. Tom took it curiously then looked back at the book, realization hitting him.

"Thanks," He mumbled, "and yes I did."

"Did you tell them about the side-affects," Sakura asked, hoping that her brother had done at least one right thing but by the pause of his arms and a nervous laugh emitting from his mouth, she knew he screwed up again. "Damn it, Tom!"

(Chibi World)

Chibi Rei moved some strands out of his face as he walked back to Moonlight and Mimi with a few apples in his hands. Kai was beside him, carrying some more apples and behind them, was Bryan carrying some oranges. Mimi looked up at them as they entered the clearing. Tala laid in his normal spot, curling up into a ball as he slept. A soft whimper escaped his lips. Once again, the small boy had collasped. Moonlight was a little way, a fire going with a cauldron above it.

Rei set the apples down beside Tala, shaking the small shoulder gently. Bryan laid the oranges beside the cauldron before sitting down and peeling a small spot off of it. Moonlight nodded and he stood back up and put it over the cauldron, squeezing. A soft, long hiss was heard as the juice hit the liquid in the pot. He grabbed another and did it again, until he had squeezed them all. While he ran off to wtch his hands and to get rid of the used oranges, Moonlight began to stir the potion again.

"Tala, wake up," Rei whispered. "Come on, you need to eat."

Tala opened his eyes slightly before closing them again. He mumbled something before slowly opening his eyes again. Rei handed him an apple and Tala only stared at it before yawning and sitting up. Mimi head lifted up and she turned her head to Tala and Rei before getting up and heading over to them.

"Young Tala, are you alright?"

"I don't feel good," Tala mumbled, leaning against Rei who sat the apple in the slightly older boy's lap.

"Try to eat," Moonlight said flying over. "By time you are done, the medicine potion should by then."

Tala nodded but didn't pick up the apple. Rei frowned. He picked up the apple and took a big bite out of it then broke the piece in half before putting one half up to Tala's lips. Tala turned his head but with Mimi nod, Kai help hold Tala's head, so that Rei could get the piece through stubborn lips. As the piece got a little more then half way in, Tala started chewing, grabbing the rest of the piece.

"Kai, make sure he eats some more. Rei, please come here," Mimi said, walking over to her puppies. Rei handed the apple and the other piece he had bitten off before getting up. As soon as he sat down next to Mimi, one of the pups crawled over to him. Rei smiled and petted it. "Rei, I want you to get a hold of your older self, and tell him what is happening. Also asked him what is happening with Big Tala."

"Okay," Rei said, smiling as more of the pups came over to him.

(back in the real world)

Bryan glared as yet another nurse passed him. He hated them before he came here but now he hated them even more since they had Tala somewhere in the god-forsaken place and no one had yet to come and them about his whereabouts. I swear if I see one more fucking nurse, I'm gonna snap, Bryan thought glaring at the wall opposite of him. They had been there since four yesterday and it was now almost 3 in the morning.

By then most of the others were asleep in their chairs, finally giving up on fighting sleep. Ian and Spencer however, as tired as they were, refused to go to sleep as did Bryan and Kai. This place smelt and looked like the hospital wing and the lab rooms that they were in enough times. They were actually expecting their old mentor to walk in and start ordering the scientists aka the people in white coats, to start an experiment or something.

Rei slept in Kai's lap, while Ian sat on their right side. Tyson and Max slept in the chairs across from Kai and them, Max's head on Tyson's shoulder while Tyson's head on top of the blond hair teen, snoring slightly. Kevin had crawled up in his chair and Lee had scooted down in the chair so that the back of his head rested on the back of the seat with both arms crossed and his legs straightened out in front of him.

Finally, Bryan snapped. He grabbed the nearest nurse roughly and jerked the frightened woman closer. "I want to know what the hell is going on with my friend." He snarled.

"U-uh, w-what's h-his name, s-sir?" she squeaked.

"Tala Ivanov."

"I-I'll go and c-check up o-on it." she mumbled running away quickly. She came back looking even more frightened then before. "S-sir, I-I'm s-sorry t-to..."

"Spit it out!" Bryan roared.

"There isn't anyone here by that name." she said quickly.

"What do you mean," Bryan snapped, slamming a fist into the wall next to the nurse's head, "He was brought here! We followed the damn ambulance."

By then two security gaurds were making their way over. Kai sighed before putting Rei in Bryan's abandoned chair, waking the kitten up as he ran over to help Spencer pull Bryan away from the frightened nurse. The nurse stood up slightly straightening her outfit, before looking at the daul-hair teen.

"May I ask, what the ambulance number was," she asked quietly. Something in her eyes told Kai that something was far from right.

"421," Kai answered slowly. She nodded and walked away, stopping by the security guards, speaking to them for a moment before continueing her way. The officers looked at each other before coming over faster. "Look, officers, my friend is a little upset..."

"And he may have a reason to," the taller officer said.

"What?" Kai asked suddenly wishing he had just stayed in bed yesterday and never gotten out of it. "Why?"

"I need you to explain which way the ambulance went when you got here," the same one said while his friend pulled out a notepad. Kai realized that they weren't security officers but the police. From the other three Russian's face, they realized it too. Now Kai really wish he had stayed in bed.

"They went to the left part of the building, and then went right, why?" Kai growled. By then the others had woken up all looking confused. Ian looked down as Rei clung to his side, his face pale. He looked like he was concetrating on something.

The nurse came back and she hid behind the two police officers whispering something to them. They nodded and the first one turned back to Kai and them and said calmly, "Sir, I believe your friend may have been kidnapped."

"What!" Bryan roared. Spencer grabbed Bryan's arms before roughly pushing him towards the sliding doors. Kai mentally thanked Spencer, knowing that blond was going to go through hell soon. Kai turned to the others, silently asking Lee to take them outside. Lee nodded and uhsered his team and the other team out the door, dragging along Ian who was still too shocked to even moved own his own.

"I need you to describe your friend," the officer said watching as Lee and Ian disappeared out of site. Kai rolled his eyes and prayed to whichever deity listening that he wouldn't end up in a mental ward.

"Fine, but you might not believe me," Kai said smirking.

(Spencer and Bryan)

Spencer ran after Bryan as the teen tore off into the park. As soon as he could, Spencer grabbed the other's wrist, twirling him about, narrowly missing a punch. Spencer balled his own fist punching Bryan in the gut, hoping that it would keep his teammate down but he knew that when Bryan was like this, the only way to stop him was by letting the teen tire himself out.

"_Bryan_," Spencer whispered quietly as the teen stood up, glaring at him. Before Spencer could dodge it, a fist connected with his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. Spencer straightened up and lunged at Bryan, both falling over. Fists hit everything they could, feet kicked anything, and they rolled each other over trying to get on top to gain advantage over the other.

Spencer rolled them over again so that he was on top, and they hit a tree. Spencer sat on his waist, panting. Finally after a few minutes, he crawled off of Bryan, knowing the teen had calmed down. For now. Bryan sighed.

"_Calmed down yet_?" Spencer asked, rubbing his sore jaw and sitting next to his smaller teammate.

"_Yeah_," Bryan muttered. "_Sorry_."

"_You seriously need to go to anger management classes_," Spencer said, smirking as Bryan snorted.

"_And you know what happened last time_," Bryan replied sitting up with a quiet groan. A ruslte of leaves snapped their head towards the side of the tree, anger filling Bryan again as Sakura stepped out from behind the tree followed by Amy and Tom.

"Can we talk without fighting?" Sakura asked quietly.

(Outside the hospital)

Ian pulled his legs up to his chest, hiding his face in his arms. This was not supposed to happen. None of it. Why did it always seem to happen to them? Why not anyone else? But most importantly, who took Tala and why? Ian didn't move as he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders. He felt them pull him closer to them whispering something, while running their fingures through his hair.

It seemes like everything was against them. At first their parents either didn't want them, abuse them, abandoned them or something. Then everything in the abbey. And since the first tournament, it only seemed worse. After Boris...Ian's head popped up. Boris, of course. But then how would he have known Tala was a chibi or that they had called the...unless...

_"That bastard,"_ Ian muttered. He stood up ignoring the looks he received from the others. He looked around, suspiciously.

"Ian," Max whispered standing up from where he had been sitting next to the teen.

"It's got to be him," Ian mumbled not exactly sure why he was so sure it was Boris. "It has to be!"

"Who?"

"Boris!" Ian shouted furiously. The others looked at each other thoughfully though one only stared at the ground. Rei's eyes followed an ant as it ran across the ground not actaully seeing it as he mind raced with too many thoughts at one time. Only one thought stood out more then others and that was the one thing he feared most. Both Tala's might die.

(Unknown Location)

(Tala's POV)

First thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was on something moving that bounced a lot. Second thing I noticed that my my face was hot which lead to me figuring out I had something over my head. Meaning: This is not good. Worse yet my hands were tied behind me with what I pursumed was a zip tie. One thing I have never been able to get out of. Which started to mean: Oh shit!Whatever I was in, bounced up again and my head slammed on to the floor of what I was laying on.

I winced as pain shot through my head, silently cursing. Well, with all of the signs, I am going to go out on a limb and say that I had been kidnapped. Meaning: HELP! I felt the thing I was in, (and I was starting to believe I was in maybe a van or something with a big open back) turn almost sending me rolling. I jerked my wrist apart wincing as the tie cut into my wrists. I felt a trickle of blood run down one of my wrist but ignored it.

I have been trained to get out of ropes and tape, and some other stuff but I had always failed when it came to these damn ties. I tensed as the 'van' came to a stop. I heard a muffled voice and the slamming of a door before hearing what I assumed was the back doors to the van. I quickly willed myself to relax as if I was asleep. I felt a hand grab my foot and pull before I was carelessly thrown over someones huge shoulder. I tried not to grunt.

After what seemed like hours of hearing doors open and closed and people whispereing every now, I finally heard someone kock on something before another muffled voice called out, "Come in". A shiver went down my spine. That voice sounded familier. Another door opening and shutting and I was dropped to the floor, the ties digging into my wrist again.

"Damn it! That hurt, you motherfucker," I couldn't help but snap. I heard a chuckle which once again, sent a shiver down my spine. I swallowed as a chair was pushed back and the sounds of shoes tapping on the floor cause me to tense again.

"My, my, such langauge Tala," the same voice said, dangerously close to me. I winced as the thing over my head was pulled off and bright lights assulted my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before managing a weak glare at the man in front of me.

"You," I snarled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Aw...Tala, don't you miss me?" the man asked, cold green eyes staring right back into mine. I glared at him before spitting in his face. Without warning, I was lifted up by my throat as the man in front of me stood up, one hand squeezing my throat, his other wiping off his face. "I see you haven't changed much."

"G-go t-t-to h-ell," I gasped, struggling against the hand holding me in the air. He slammed me back in the wall, then let go and I slid down, falling over. The zip tie had cut in my arms some more but at the moment I only felt the pain in my head and saw the bright flash of light from when my head hit the wall.

"You know, Tala, now that you," I heard him say with a slightly pause, "are little again, I may just start over with you."

"I'm not your puppet!" I snarled trying to sit up, ignoring the pain in my head and my bleeding wrist. He chuckled and I fought the urge to whimper. Damn chibi-ness.

"That, my dear, Tala, is where you are wrong. You will be under my control, and I will get what I want, and you of all people know what I want. Actually you know more of what I want then anyone, including that pathetic team of yours. Take him to the infirmary. I want him in top shape when we start his 'training'" The only thing I could think as the guard grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder was, 'this it cannot be happening.'

(End of Tala's POV)

(Back at the house)

Rei watched the others sitting around watching the news as it boardcasted the news on Tala's disappearce. They didn't mention anything about the child actually being Tala or anything so the police must have not told the news people. Which took him back to where they had to come to Kai's recuse when Kai told them everything.

And Rei knew he had to tell them all what his chibi self told him but, he wasn't sure how. He watched as Kai patched up Bryan who had been glaring the two had caused all this in the first place. Lee had taken to cleaning Spencer's wounds while Ian told them what he believed. Rei cleared his thoart hoping to catch all of their attention.

"Guys, there is some things chibi Rei told me, that I think you should know," Rei said quietly. Once he was sure that he had all of their attention, he took a deep breath and told them all that Chibi Rei had told him.

* * *

This chapter did not come out like I wanted. The chapter that I had to replace with this one was deleted when I had to reformat my computer, thanks to a damn virus. The last one was longer and far better too.

ALSO, When I went back to remember exactly what was happening, I noticed that in chapter eight, I said Ian was almost 18 then in the last chapter I put he was 14, so I had to decided which age he was going to be and decided to keep his age at fourteen.

**Please R&R.** After losing the chapter that I was going to post as this one, my inspiration was lost and I am having a hard time getting enough to actually write anything again.


	14. As the World Turns

**A/N : **Hey's it's been a while, hasn't it. **Just to let people know**, I have no idea where this story is going anymore so it might not be exactly the way I had planned for it to be. Like Tala getting kidnapped. Did not plan that. However, I'll try to keep it as clean and proper as I can.

Warning: Hasn't been edited and I can't remember what is all in this chapter so read with caution.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - As the World Turns**

Rei watched as Sakura frowned. Tom didn't look too good as Amy eyes were cast downwards. Angel jumped into Rei's lap purring, rubbing against his hand. The others were pretty shocked though Ian looked more worried then anything. Bryan looked at Rei, his eyes burning.

"Rei, this has better be a joke," he snarled.

"No, he isn't," Sakura muttered. "What he said is true. Something is blocking the side potion and if it or the potion is not removed then he will die."

"Well, can't the potion, you know," Ian asked, not sure exactly what he was trying to ask yet knowing at the same time.

"No, the only way to get the potion out of his body is for it to work. It cannot be digested like food or water or anything like that. The only way to save him is to find out what is blocking it and remove it. But before all that, we need to find him. Did he like, have any surgery done on him were something may have been put inside of him, like something to keep him alive or something?"

"The microchip!" Ian whispered.

"Where was it placed?" Sakura asked, stopping her pacing and looking at him.

"Well in his head," Spencer said slowly, "but Boris may have had some more put in him."

"Wait," Tyson interjected. "What microchip?"

"During the First World Tournament, Tala was having a emotional time with all the training, seeing Kai again, so on and he wasn't doing what Boris wanted, so the night before your match with Tala, Boris took him somewhere and we did not see him until the next day, just as we were leaving the abbey to head towards the stadium. Well the night Tala disappeared, we overheard some of the scientist talking about a microchip they planned on planting inside of him to help control him, including his emotions.

"But we only heard the part about the one chip. We didn't hear what else they had said," Spencer explained.

"Okay, the one in his head can't be the one to cause this because the potion would have had to come in contact with it for it to cause this reaction," Sakura said then sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Tom, Amy, you better be praying that we save this boy," She growled turning to her siblings.

(Days later)

Rei sighed and sat up. He couldn't sleep even though he was tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep since sleeping in the hospital and it had been nearly three days since then. He crawled off the bed, careful not to wake up Kai. He walked downstairs and paused as he heard Bryan whispering to someone. Apparently Spencer was still awake since he replied to whatever Bryan had said. Rei appeared around the corner and watched as Bryan turned on the TV.

Ian was asleep, curled up on the couch next to Spencer who stood up stretching. The tall blond picked up his smaller teammate and said something to Bryan. Rei walked into the room, nodding his head at Spencer as he walked passed. Bryan turned from the TV and raised an tired eyebrow at the small raven-haired boy. Rei waited until he heard the door to Tyson and Max's room shut before he walked and sat next to the lilac hair man.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Bryan asked.

"I should be asking you the same," Rei replied. "Do you think Boris actually took him?"

"It fits unless Tala has a stalker," Bryan answered glancing at the teen/child from the corner of his eyes. From only the light from the TV he could tell Rei was exhausted. "You look like shit."

"Look who's talking," Rei shot back curling up on the couch. Bryan wanted to glare at him but settled just for staring blankly at the TV. Bryan flipped through he channels before deciding that whatever they were watching now was better then the late night shows. Rei didn't object as he made himself comfortable. By the time the movie was off, Rei had finally fallen asleep and Bryan desperately wanted to sleep also. He wanted to wake up and find that all of this was just a bad dream.

Bryan stood up and cut the TV off. He picked the boy up and carried him upstairs and found Kai sitting up in bed with the lamp on, reading. Kai looked up and smiled slightly as Bryan closed the door with his foot.

"He finally fell asleep, I see," Kai muttered pulling the covers down. Bryan laid the teen/child down and Kai covered him up. Kai closed his book and laid it on the bedside table. "How are you and the others holding up?"

"Not good. Ian is hardly eating, hardly sleeping, Spencer is too worried over Ian to take care of himself."

"How about you?"

Bryan shrugged as he stripped to his boxers and laid down on the bed. Kai sighed and turned off the lamp, leaving them in complete darkness.

(Unknown Location)

Tala collapsed, panting. His legs ached and his heart felt like it wanted to burst right out of his chest. He glared as one of the scientist held out a cup of water with one hand while the other held a clipboard. Tala snatched the cup away from him and gulped it down in mere seconds. The man started writing on his clipboard before grabbing the small redhead's chin and shined his penlight into Tala's eyes. Tala didn't have the strength to fight back nor would he dared if he actually had the energy to.

Another man, Brandon, built like Spencer only bigger and taller, smirked at him knowingly. Tala ignored him as the scientist checked his pulse before writing again. Brandon had already proven that fighting back was useless and painful. Tala didn't like him nor the way the man looked at him. The look was like that of a sadistic maniac who enjoyed watching people in pain.

The scientist nodded to the man and Brandon grab the boy roughly pushing him to a door. Tala fought back a groan as some more scientists tapped some keys on their computer before also nodding. Here were go again, Tala thought bitterly as the door opened and he was pushed through. He had lost track on how many times he had done this, but knew he was getting wore out and wouldn't make it any longer.

He looked around at the maze, trying to figure which way to go again. The maze always changed whenever they threw him back into the room but how they managed it, was beyond him. Also, how they also managed to put obstacles including man-eating animals, while changing the maze was also beyond him. A roar cause Tala to whip around. A bear stood up on his hind legs making Tala feel like an ant. Tala back away slowly but when the bear came back on all fours, he turned and ran.

Tala turned a corner only to find a dead end. He cursed silently before backtracking quickly and choosing another way. At first he had gotten through the mazes just fine but now that he was tired, his mind wasn't working properly. Tala skidded to a halt as a tiger appeared before him. The bear was still behind him, coming straight at him. There wasn't another way to turn so Tala did the only thing he could think of as the tiger leapt at him. He grunted as his chin collided with the ground and as soon as the tiger landed behind him, he quickly got up and ran.

He turned left then right, left, straight, right, dead-end, backtracked then left. Tala could feel his legs about to give out and he prayed silently that he would find the door to his 'paradise' before that happened. Tala turned down another dead end and nearly had a heart attack. He knew they had made him wear all red for some reason and now he was beginning to understand. Tala backed up slowly as a bull turned towards him. He turned and ran, his heart pounding.

Tala ran, trying to keep his legs from giving out. He heard the bull just a couple of steps behind him. Tala tripped and jump back but as he did so one of the bull's horn jabbed him in his right shoulder, making him cry out. He pulled forward, pulling the horn out of his shoulder. He began to run again, trying and failing to take his shirt off. Tala panted as he skidded to a halt and, ignoring the pain of his hurt shoulder, pulled the shirt off. He turned and threw the shirt and nearly laughed as it landed on both horns, covering the bulls eyes.

The bull threw his head back and snorted. Tala turned and started running again. He saw the door but some thorny looking bushes blocked the way. Tala hesitated before covering his face his arms and jumped through them. He felt them cut him everywhere. When he landed, he just wanted to lay there and give into the darkness that wanted to claim him. Instead he pushed himself up unsteadily and walked through the door. He hardly remembered stumbling through the door as he passed out.

(Chibi world)

Chibi Rei grew as his older self switched with him. Kai was probably going to kill him for this but, he needed to tell Mimi what he knew and to find out some more information about what was happening here. Mimi sat up, waiting until Big Rei sat down and made sure the other kids were sleeping before looking back at Mimi.

"H..." he started but was cut off.

"So that is the older Rei," a small voice said right next his ear causing him to jump slightly. He turned and stared as Moonlight floated, studying him.

"Um...hi?" Rei said bemusedly. Mimi chuckled.

"Rei, I am sure that in your world you have healers too."

"Doctors and nurses, if that is what you mean," Rei mumbled, still looking at the fairy.

"Fairies are our healers. Rei this is Moonlight, the Princess of the Fairy Realm. Moonlight, I see that you already know who this is. Now, Rei, may I ask what has happened in your world?"

"First, Rei, I need you to tell me if the older Tala took the antidote," Moonlight cut in, landing on Rei's knee. "Please, it is important, I need to know all that has happened."

Rei sighed. The little fairy wrapped her small hands around Rei's right pointer finger. Rei took a deep breath and started telling them what had happened from running into the Demolition Boys, his fight with Kai, the turning, what happened when they found out they could switched back, then everything up to the part where Tala had been missing for days.

The fairy sat down, worry etched on her face, her eyes on the sleeping form of Chibi Tala. Tala twitched and his eyes opened slightly. He mumbled something and sat up, yawning. He rubbed his eyes then looked around. His face broke into a grin and he quickly ran over to Rei, hugging the boy.

"BR, what are you doing here?" He asked looking at the apple Mimi was pushing over to him with her nose. Rei picked it up and wiped some of the dirt off before handing it out to Tala who took it and bit into it.

"I'm here trying to sort some things out."

"About my older self, right," Tala whispered after he swallowed the little bit of apple he had bitten off. "Do you know that I can't connect with him?"

"Yeah."

"Is he alright?" Chibi Tala asked, looking up at him with watery eyes. Rei quickly glanced at the Tigolf who shook her head.

"He's fine," Rei replied. I hope, he thought as he pulled the small chibi closer to him.

(With the older Tala)

Tala tried to lift his arm but it like they were weighed down by two tons. He heard whispering, but he was too tired to make out what was said or to open his eyes to see who it was. He groaned as slightly, feeling nauseated. The pain he had felt before he was kidnapped came back making nausea worse. He noticed that the voices had stopped.

"Get up, Tala," Tala heard it and knew instantly it was Boris. He felt someone grab his hair and jerking him out of bed, making him cry out. He tried to lift his arms up to claw at the hand but they were just too heavy. He felt the hand let go of him and he crumble to the floor. He felt a kick to his side and tried to curl up, whimpering.

Boris looked down with disgust. Never had he seen Tala this pathetic. He turned to tell Brandon something but was silenced as Tala screamed, his eyes shooting open. Tala had grown paler then before and he begin to shake. He retched violently and Boris quickly bent down and turned the redhead to his side just as he vomited.

"Brandon, get Dimtri now!" Brandon nodded and ran out the room as Tala puked again. Boris sighed. Dimtri had said the boy was in perfect health so why the hell was the boy throwing up? Could he have worked the boy too hard? He felt Tala jerk before going still and glanced down, his free hand checking Tala's pulse. Satisfied that Tala had merely passed out, he picked the boy up and laid him on the bed, grabbing the blanket and wiping the vomit on the boy's face off.

A scientist/doctor ran into the room and quickly checked the boy's pulse before grabbing his penlight and checked the boy's pupils. "Get him to my lab, now." With Boris's nod, Brandon picked Tala up and quickly walked out the room. Dimtri went to follow but Boris held him back.

"I though you said he was fine!" Boris snapped.

"I said, moron, that he may be fine. With him taking that potion, we had no clue how he was going to react, but if my research is correct, then those damn chips you had me implant in him must be removed," Dimtri shot back before storming out the room. Boris snarled and headed after Dimtri.

"You will not remove them, Dimtri!" Boris shouted. The slightly shorter man turned and glared at him, making Boris noticed, not for the first time, that his brother looked just like him with the purple hair and cold green eyes. The only thing that separated them was their ages, height and hairstyle. And IQ of course.

"You need that boy, right?"

"Yes!"

"Then I must remove them. Plus, why let them stay in when they are useless?" Dimtri snapped and started hurrying off after the guard and the sickly boy.

"They wouldn't have been useless had you implanted them right," Boris growled, following his younger brother.

"I implanted them just the way you said to. It's not my fault that your damn technology failed."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Oh shut up! I'm surprised you even know how to pull the trigger of a gun," Dimtri snarled as he slammed the lab door opened. His team looked up before quickly going back to what they were doing. He walked over to on of his female staff and asked her something as she checked Tala's ears. She shook her head and he frowned before turning to the rest of his staff and started shouting orders.

Boris clenched his fist as one of the other female staff poured something liquid onto a cotton ball before cleaning the inside of Tala's left elbow. She felt around for a vain as she was handed a needle, which she pushed gently into the vain. She took the tape from the lady who had check the boy's ear and placed it over the needle to keep it in place.

Boris turned and stormed out of the room and nearly ran into Brandon who he had not seen standing in the hall. He sneered as he walked past him, jerking his hand as if to tell the man to follow him. Brandon glanced into the room, smirking as the pants the boy had been wearing were pulled off and covered by a sheet. He quickly hurried after the angered man.

(Later)

Dimtri typed on his computer, glancing every now and then at the boy laying in the middle of the room. All the reading showed that the operation went well, but sadly, he couldn't take out all the microchips. He figured that the on in head would have given him migraines but since the boy hadn't said anything about it, he didn't know.

The one that they had attached to his esophagus was the one that had been causing the problems. Or so he hoped that was it was cause otherwise he didn't know what was wrong with the boy. Everything seemed normal as it did before he had his 'episode'. He glanced up as Natasha finished stitching the boy back up.

"Check his heart beat and pulse," he commanded gently. Natasha nodded and did as she was told. Meanwhile he picked up his lab phone and called his brother, hoping he had calmed down.

"Hello?"

"He's fine. We are about to take him to the test tube room to heal his wounds up faster, though it will still take about a day," Dimtri said, holding out some cream to Natasha who took it without hesitating. He watched as she took the cap off and gently applied some around the cut.

"What about the chips? Did you still keep them?" Boris asked.

"Well, I could only remove two. The other four cannot be removed unless we want to paralyzed him."

"Which ones did you remove?"

"The one on his esophagus and the one in his head."

"Fine. Be sure he is fine by Monday since I know you want to keep him for a while to run some tests on him."

"I think you know me well, my brother," Dimtri replied sarcastically. "It part of being a doctor."

The dial tone was all he got in reply. He rolled his eyes, wondering why Boris hadn't been the second born, after all, he was the childish one of them both. Natasha stepped beside him and smiled as she handed him back the jar of cream. She made some movement with her hands and he shook his head. She made some more before pointing to the boy, smiling sadly.

"I know, sweetheart," He replied pulling the woman closer and kissing her head, "but you can't let your motherly instincts get in the way of our work." Natasha moved back frowning as she signed something else to him, putting one hand on her stomach and he frowned also. He ran his hand through her hair, then let his fingers trail down to her neck were a scar ran from one side to the other, his eyes blank.

(Several Hours Later)

Boris glanced at the screen in front of him, before glancing up at Tala. He made sure they put a pair of goggles on the small redhead incase the boy woke up and opened his eyes. He was finally going to set his plan in motion, but if Tala was blind, his plan would fail. He glanced back at the computer screen, ignoring the taps of the keys surrounding him.

Even if his plan failed because the boy decided to not to cooperate, he would drag the boy down too. After all, he knew more about the boy then even the boy knew. Enough to destroy him emotionally. Boris sighed and rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming.

"Sir, he's coming around," the scientist sitting in front of him said, staring at the screen. Boris looked down through the thick glass as his brother walked over to the tank with Natasha by his side, a clipboard in her hands. He said things as he tapped keys on the computer right beside the tank. Natasha steadily wrote things down. Tala watched them, just staring at them blankly, lifeless.

Boris put a gloved hand on the glass separating him from the testing tube room. Tala eyes suddenly snapped up and stared right back into his own green eyes. Boris smirked before he turned and abruptly left the room, not caring if he slammed the door or not. Tala looked back at the man in front of him. The man looked just like Boris only shorter and a different hair style.

The lady beside had shoulder length brown hair. Her warm blue eyes and soft expression made Tala wonder why she worked for someone like Boris. He noticed the scar on her neck and something stirred in him. She smiled at him as Dimtri stood up and took the clipboard and started writing. Tala squirmed, hating to be in the glass tube again.

Dimtri nodded to the scientists in the room that Boris had just been in and no sooner then he finished nodding, the water in the tank begin to disappear as the water was being drained out with a loud sucking noise.

Tala landed clumsily on his feet as the water slowly left and he grabbed onto the side of the round tank, steadying himself quickly. He felt tired and dizzy and the room once again seem to fade a bit. Soon the glass around him begin to lower and Tala fought to stay upright without the help of the glass.

Natasha and Dimtri grabbed Tala as he collapsed, Natasha gently taking the oxygen mask off the small boy. Tala mumbled incoherently, leaning heavily on the nurse. He didn't feel the pain in his shoulder from the bull and figured they must of healed that too.

"How are you feeling?" Dimtri asked, checking the boy's pulse.

"Like hell," Tala replied, grabbing at the tape-like wires and pulling. Natasha grabbed his hand and pulled it away like a mother stopping her child from picking his sores. Tala glared at her but instantly felt his anger leave.

Dimtri pulled the boy to his feet with Natasha's help and they pulled the naked boy to a chair. Natasha got some soap and water and gently scrubbed the tape-like wires off while Dimtri looked at the faint lines were he had did the surgery then to the back of the shoulder where the bull's horn stabbed him.

They were going to be scars, of that, Dimtri was sure of, but they were going to be faint scars that one would have to look closer to see. Tala sighed taking the goggles off and rubbed his eyes.

Natasha took the goggles and set them aside then handed him a towel and some cloths. Dimtri wrote something on his clipboard then sat it aside and grabbed his penlight and checked Tala's eyes then had him follow the light with his eyes.

"Good," Dimtri said, nodding in approval. "Tell me, Tala, have you ever had headaches in the past?"

"Of course," Tala muttered, rolling his eyes, "Who hasn't?"

"How recently did you get them?"

"I dunno, 'bout three or five times a week."

"And how bad were they?"

"Not nothing pain killers could kill. Except a few times. It was so bad that I passed out," Tala replied standing with Natasha's help and slipped on the pants. As he pulled the shirt over his head, he asked, " Why?"

"Just curious," Dimtri answered standing up. He turned to Natasha adding, "Natasha take him back to his room and keep an eye on him. You, Tala, should rest."

With that, Dimtri left, clutching his clipboard until his knuckles turned white. He knew what was happening and he knew why Boris had wanted him out of all the other doctors to take care of Tala. Back when he had put the chips in the young boy, he hadn't had Natasha with him.

Now that she was on his medical team, Boris was punishing them both. Natasha had lost so much thanks to Dimtri yet she refused to leave him. When he had managed to get her to run and she had been pregnant, Boris wouldn't allow it.

Dimtri stopped outside of Boris's office room, glaring at the door. The man that was in the room just wouldn't leave them alone and he was punishing Natasha for loving his younger brother. And Boris knew that Natasha wanted kids, how much she loved them.

'Well, guess what, big brother,' Dimtri though bitterly, 'You took our first child away, but I refuse to let you have our second child.'

(Back at the Bladebreakers)

Rei sat on the bed, his eyes closed. He had hoped that the younger Tala could talk to his older self and see where he was but that was shot down the drain. He wanted to help search for his friend but since he was in the little body, he was made to stay home.

He couldn't understand why things had changed so much. He had known the Russian as coldhearted bastards, and that Bryan was a psycho but that one day, that one god-forsaken day, something was different.

Tala and he actually had a conversation about their crushes and Rei had actually felt comfortable around Tala instead of on his guard. Rei couldn't for the life of himself, figured why they had acted like best friends that day when Tala had made his dislike for the neko-jin known long ago.

And now, they were friends who acted like they knew each other since the beginning of time. Tala made no snide comments to him anymore, didn't try to intimidate him anymore, nor had the redhead threaten to kill him for even looking at him.

Rei shook his head, feeling so lost and confused. Nothing was making sense anymore. Nothing was like before, like it should have been. He tried to make sense of many things but nothing was going to together. His thoughts were like puzzle pieces thrown together. He was now wondering if those pieces were even to the same puzzle.

"Rei?" Rei opened one eye and saw his childhood friend standing there with his arms folded over his chest, a canine fang poking out of a mouth that was frowning. "Are you okay?"

"No," Rei whispered more to him self then to his friend, opening both eyes and stared at the wall. "Everything is wrong. Tala is supposed to hate me. Bryan should be trying to kill someone, I should be the one cooking for my team, not Spencer, I should be in my real body not a child's body. Everything is wrong. Nothing is in the right places."

"Rei…"

"I hate this," Rei continued and Lee knew right then that Rei had not been talking to him but to himself. In fact, Lee wondered if the boy had even realized that he had company. " Magic isn't real, or is it? What's real anymore? Momma, what is happening to me?"

Lee stood up, fear gripping his heart and squeezing it. He ran out the room and ran downstairs, skidding into the living room grabbing everyone's attention. He opened his mouth but closed it, not exactly sure how to put his fear into words.

"Rei," he whispered, "I think he is losing grip on reality."

(Unknown location)

Tala opened his eyes slowly, wincing. His muscles were killing him, almost like they had been stretched. His shirt felt like it stopped above his belly button and his pants felt too tight.

Tala sat up and heard the pants rip some. He stood up and staggered slightly. He looked down and gasped silently. The pants ended above his knees and the waist part had ripped nearly along the left pants leg.

The shirt indeed stopped about three inches above his belly button and it too had ripped. The door opened and Boris stopped short, Dimtri walking into him. Tala noticed that he didn't have to look up after all, he was nearly as tall at the man in the doorway.

One thought ran through his mind, though it didn't register at first, 'The potion actually worked.' Boris scowled, walking up to the stunned teen. He didn't want Tala to be a teenager. He was rebellious as a teen and it would be harder for him to get Tala to cooperate.

Once Tala had been in his child body for over six months, there was no way to get him back to his old body and Tala's mind would be, Boris thought happily, a child's. A perfect way to start over. Boris wondered if the witches and that wizard had told the Bladebreakers and the Russians that yet.

"Natasha," Boris called, smirking as the woman entered the room. "How long did the side potion last again?"

Natasha signed something and Boris nodded. He grabbed the shirt and ripped it completely off then did the same with the pants. By then Tala snapped out of his trance and glared at the older male.

"Tala," Dimtri spoke, walking over to him, "How do you feel?"

"More rested then earlier though I feel kinda sore," Tala grounded out, still glaring at Boris who smirked. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because he is an idiot," Dimtri said before Boris could answer. "Tala, I would like to run a couple more tests on you, so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Tala mused over his choices. He could agree and stay out of Boris's reach, won't get tied down and figure out why the nurse seemed to make him feel like his mind was trying to remember something or refuse, get tied down, and get needles jabbed into him more then they needed to.

He chose the former. Dimtri nodded and took off his white coat and handed it to Tala, explaining, "There is a child molester outside the room." Tala didn't argue, knowing that doctor may be right. It wouldn't be the first time Boris hired a child molester then in the end had them killed for messing with one of the kids. Boris's mind worked like that after all.

(Bladebreakers house)

Kai shook his head. It didn't make sense. At breakfast Rei had acted fine then he said he was going upstairs to meditate. Now, he thought his mother was here though Lee kept saying that it was impossible though he had yet to explain why. Of course, the rest assumed it was because they thought Lee meant it since his 'mother' wasn't in the room.

But it was the way Lee said it that made Kai wonder. It brought up questions that neither he or his teammates had never asked the Asian teen. Like about his parents, or his childhood. It was funny how he never even wondered about that before. He knew Max, Tyson, Kenny, Daichi, and even Hilary's background. But Rei had remained a mystery and for some reason he never bother to check his background.

"Lee?" Kai muttered. "Can I see you in the kitchen?"

Lee nodded and followed him from the living room where they had managed to get Rei and question him. Rei seemed to think that whenever someone asked him a question, that it was his mother asking. Lee felt like he didn't exist in Rei's world anymore, and he didn't like it at all. They have been friends since they were babies, after all.

Kai walked over to the refrigerator and got out the jug of milk and poured two glassed, shoving one into Lee's hands. Kai pulled out a chair and faced it one way then grabbed another facing the first chair and he sat, patting at the other one. Lee took the hint, not bothering to tell Kai that he left the milk out.

"Lee, Rei's mother is dead, isn't she?" he asked bluntly, ignoring his glass of milk which hadn't touch since he poured it.

"Yeah, both his mother and father are dead," Lee whispered, staring at his own glass of milk, "Why?"

"The way you kept saying it was impossible, it made me realize that out of all my teammates, I knew nothing about Rei's past. How, may I ask, did they die?"

"A fire," Lee explained setting his own milk aside, "had broken out in our village when we were young. Too young and naïve yet old enough to understand that people died in the fire. Half the village was burnt, most of our livestock burned alive.

"We lost many people that day. Rei lost both of his parents which were his only living relatives, my grandmother and parents, Kevin's parents and one of his uncles, Gary lost his sisters and father. People thought that the only reason why Rei was devastated was because he lost him family but it wasn't that. I wasn't depressed like they thought neither."

"Lee," Kai said gently, "What started the fire?"

Lee took a shaky breath, a tear falling slowly down his cheek. He looked at his hands. Rei hadn't wanted anyone to know and Lee himself didn't want anyone to know. Yet Rei had always trusted Kai, so what would it hurt?

But, Lee reasoned with himself, had Rei actually trusted Kai, then why hadn't Rei told his captain about then? No, Lee thought, I can't tell Kai. "Excuse me," with that, Lee fled the room, fled the house.

Kai sighed. That fire had to start somewhere and somehow and the way Lee had spoken, he knew that it somehow involved Rei and Lee or possibly someone else. He glared at the ground. He wanted to know the truth but he knew he couldn't force himself into Rei's past.

He respected the boy, true, and if he dug deeper, that would no doubt destroy what trust Rei had in him. Kai didn't want to risk it, but to know how deep the damage of the past cut into his younger teammate and what he could do to help him, Kai needed to know.

He stood up and took off to the door. He had to catch up with Lee, or perhaps find Mariah, Kevin or Gary and pry answers from them.

"Kai, where are you going," Tyson yelled at him as he opened the door. Kai ignored him as he took off down the side walk. He cursed as he couldn't see Lee in sight. Going with his guts, he went to the left, heading towards the park. Lee grew up around nature and what better place to find nature then at the city's park?

(Park)

Lee watched Kai pass under his tree yet again. This had been about the ninth time Kai had passed him and by now Kai was cursing under his breath. In a way it was amusing but in another, annoying.

Kai should have left by now but he was determined to find him, apparently. Lee sighed and laid his head back, closing eyes. He prayed the other male wouldn't find him. He didn't want to explain right now, actually, he never talked about it nor did he want to.

Not even Rei talked about it. They didn't even talk about it among themselves. There had only been five people others who had knew what happened that day, though two were dead and the other three acted as if they didn't remember.

Perhaps they didn't remember. Perhaps it Mariah, Gary, and Kevin only pretender not to know, except, Lee concluded, Mariah would have said something when she had her temper tantrums. Though, the logical part of Lee's mind argued, Mariah and the other two had the memories repressed that day.

"About damn time I found you!"

Lee's eyes flew opened and he nearly fell trying to sit straight up quickly. Lee glared down at Kai, now remembering that he didn't like the teen at all. He scowled and jumped from the tree branch he was on.

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing, Kai," Lee snarled.

"Lee, for Rei's sake, you need to tell me," Kai snapped. "How can anyone help him deal with whatever he is dealing with if they don't know what is wrong with him?"

Lee bit the inside of his cheek, knowing Kai was right. His grandfather had always told him that he should talk about it, that talking may help heal some of the pain. Only the pain wasn't the only thing bothering him.

Pain he knew Rei could deal with. Hell, Lee himself could deal with it, but the guilt was something else. Maybe it wouldn't have been too bad had the pain of losing someone and seeing the pain from everyone else had not added to the guilt. It still kills him whenever he see his grandfather at his parents and grandmother's grave, silently praying and crying.

"Lee," Kai sighed, trying to hide his annoyance, "How did the fire start? I won't tell anyone unless it's necessary."

"I wish it was as simple as you seem to think but Rei wouldn't want me to," Lee said turning to walk away.

"Is it really that? Is it Rei who is actually stopping you from telling me?" Kai asked, standing defiantly with his arms crossed.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You call me heartless, a bastard, selfish. But look at yourself. You can fool yourself," Kai said, walking up to the glaring teen, noticing that the Asian teen was almost the same height as Kai himself, "but your not telling me, because _you_ don't want to face the truth."

Lee growled, not because Kai pissed him off but because what he said was true and that pissed him off. He didn't want to talk about it because he didn't want to admit that he was part of the reason the village was almost completely destroyed.

"Damn you," Lee whispered, avoiding the crimson eyes that he knew was studying him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I don't give a damn about you but I care too much for Rei to let someone like you let him be destroyed," Kai replied. Lee clenched his fists, hoping that for once, Mariah would actually show up and butt in.

"It was stupid," Lee begin, sitting on the nearest bench and closing his eyes. He heard Kai sit next to him. He opened his mouth but a loud voice called out, calling him. He groaned and felt like strangling his sister. Yes, he had hoped she would show up so why did he feel disappointed?

* * *

A/N : I have no clue where the ending came from. Anyway, I want to get this story as well as the other ones I have posted but not finished, done within the next three to four months. So any idea's will help considering I am just writing what comes to mind.

Please R&R, critism is welcomed and flames may be ignored.


End file.
